Life After Anubis
by Houseofanubislover89
Summary: What did happen after everyone graduated from college? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I was in my room getting ready for the College Graduation party that was being held at me and Fabian's house. I was 28, and everyone finally graduated college. I was a famous writer, and my books were being sold fast. I was really rich and Fabian was to since he was a doctor. Everyone else was rich to that went to Anubis and we all live close to each other. Here are everyone else's jobs:

Amber was a famous fashion designer

Patricia and Eddide own a music shop

Jerome abd Alfie own a prank store (Surprise, surprise)

Mara and Joy work for a newspaper

Mick is a sports teacher

Everyone else is married except for me and Fabian. I was worried that Fabian and I were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend forever because everyone got married after college. Here are the people that are married:

Mara and Jerome

Mick and Joy

Patricia and Eddie

Amber and Alfie

I was putting on mascara when strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked in the mirror to see my boyfriend Fabian Rutter smiling. ''You look beutiful." He said kissing down my neck. I smiled and turned around in his arms. "You look handsome yourself." He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed for five minutes. When we pulled apart, we put our foreheads together. "Meet you down at the party I just need to do some last minute touches." He nodded and then kissed my forehead then left. I looked back in the mirror and examined my outfit: I was wearing a short white dress, white heels, a necklace Fabian got me for my birthday, white bangles, and earrings Joy got me for my birthday. My hair was half up and I was wearing mascara and white eyeliner. I smiled at myself then walked downstairs.

When I walked downstairs, my little sister Jenna ran to me. (And pretend that Nina's parents are alive and Nina has a little sister) "Hi Nina!" I smiled down at Jenna. She was like a min me. She has everything I had. I kneeled down and said, "Hi Jenna. You look pretty this evening." She smiled and said, "Thank you. You look pretty to." I smiled and stood up and scopped her up in my arms. "Have you said hi to everybody yet?" She shook her head no. "Not Julia and Zachary." Julia and Zachary were my best friends from America. They moved to England and went to college with me. THey live three houses down from me, and ally my other American friends lived a couple houses down from me to. I walked to Julia and Zachary and hugged them and we chatted for a while along with my other American friends.

Fabian's POV

I was standing in the kitchen watching Nina talk with her friends. I was so lucky to have Nina as my girlfriend. I popped a cheeto in my mouth and sipped on my pepsi when Patricia, Amber, Mara, Alfie, Mick, Joy, Jerome and Eddie walked in. "Hey Fabian." Joy said. "Hi." I said watching Nina laugh at something Zachary said. "Stalking you girlfriend?" Jerome asked. I turned and looked at him. "I'm not stalking her I'm just watching her have fun." Eddie rolled his eyes and jumped on my counter. "You gonna propose to Nina tonight?" I stopped at that question. I almost forgot about proposing to Nina. Ever since I got the engagement rng with Patricia, Mara, Amber, and Joy I thought Nina would laugh at me and say no. "Maybe." I said popping a cheeto into my mouth. "Come on Fabian just ask her." Joy said eating some of the chips. "But what if she laughs at me and says no?" I asked her. "She's not. I guarentee she's going to say yes." I sighed and before I could ask her any more questions, Nina came in. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing in here?" "Nothing just...talking...and...chilling." I stuttered. Everyone rolled their eyes minus Nina at my stuttering. "OK then. Well...its cake time and you better hurry its going fast." "CAKE!" Alfie screamed running into the living room. Everyone laughed and we all walked into the living room. Before I walked into the living room, Amber stopped me. "After cake, your going to propose to Nina. Capeshe?" I nodded and then Amber smiled and skipped inro the living room me following.

Me and Nina were feeding each other cake on the couch, Nina sitting on my lap. My parents and Nina's parents walked over to us. "Fabian!" My father yelled. I sighed and Nina got off my lap smiling. I got up and put te cake on the table next to the couch. "Mom, Dad!" Nina yelled running over to her parents/ They smiled and held out their arms for a hug. Nina hugged them both and said hi to my parents. My mother and father both hugged me, and we all talked for a few minutes. When Nina walked off to dance with her friends, Mr. Martin asked me, "You gonna propose to Nina tonight?" I stopped when I heard that question and gulped. He knew I was going to propose to Nina but never knew when it would be. "Yes I am. Tonight." "Don't you mean now?" Amber aksed. I looked and saw her hands crossed. "Yeah...I mean now." My mum and dad were smiling. "Can we see the ring?" My dad asked. I nodded and got the ring box out of my pocket and made sure Nina wasn't looking and showed them the ring. "What does it say on the ring?" Mrs. Martin asked. "Your my Chosen One XXX Fabian." "Awwwwwwwwwwwww." Said Mrs. Martin. "What's going on here?" Jenna asked skipping to us. I kneeled down to Jenna. "Jenna, I am going to ask your sister if she would marry me. Is that all right with you?" Jenna nodded and asked, "Can I see the ring?" I nodded and handed the ring to her. "It says Your my Chosen One XXX Fabian." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Nina's gonna love it!" Jenna squealed jumping up and down. "Come on Fabian its time." Patricia said coming over with Joy and Mara. I breathed in and then out and then I stood up. "You can do it Fabian. I have faith in you." I smiled down at Jenna and said, "Thank you and I cannot wait to be your stepbrother." She smiled and walked over to stand with Nina's parents. I breathed in and out again, and then I turned off the music. "Everyone may I have your attention please?" Everyone looked at me, confused at why I turned off the music even Nina. "Thank you all for coming tonight, I hope you all are having a fablous time." I smiled awarkawardly and Amber mouthed, "PROPOSE!" I nodded and then said, "Nina can you please sit on the couch for me please?" Nina looked at her friends who shrugged and she came and sat on the couch. "Nina Martin...ever since you came into my life, I thought my life was complete. Your beautiful, funny, smart, and an excellent writer. I want to be with you forever and promise to love you every second of every day. Now will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" After I said those words I got down on one knee and got out the ring box and opened it. All of Nina's American friends gasped and everyone at Anubis were smiling. Nina had tears sreaming down her face and her hand on her mouth. After one second she started shaking her head. "YES!" I started smiling oike crazy. I put the ring on Nina's finger and put the ring box in my pocket and then Nina stood up and I spun her around and then after that I kissed her. Everyone was cheering and whopping but I was to budy kissing Nina. After 5 minutes of kissing, we broke apart and put our foreheads together. LIke at the End of Exhibition Party, everyone ran and gave us a groupl hug. Even Nina's American friends. After the groupl hug, me and Nina's parents congratulated us. i think Jenna was the most excited because she was jumping up and down. Joy came over to us and everyone at Anubis did to. "Congrats you to!" Joy and AMber said sqeezing us. After that was over, Joy turned to me. "Told you she was going to say yes." 'Huh?" Nina asked confused. "Fabian thought you were going to say no and laugh at him." Patricia told Nina. Nina turned to me. "Why would you think that? I love you Fabian." "I love you to." I pecked her lips and Jenna ran to Nina and said, "Look at the ring and see what it says." Nina looked at the ring and she looked at me and kisse dme. WHen we broke, Nina said, "THat's an adorable thing to say on a ring." I smiled and said, "Well you are my Chosen One." Nina smiled and kissed me. "Uhg can we stop with the kissing its disgusting." Amber hit Jerome on the back of the head while Nina and I laughed. "Nina how about we get you fixed up?" Nina's AMerican friend Megan asked. Nina nodded and all the girls went upstairs.

Nina's POV

When I shut the door to me and Fabian's room, the girls's and I started screaming. "Your getting married!" AMber screamed jumping up and down. We all screamed and had fun for a couple of minutes beofre Amber said, "How about we get Nina fixed up?" We all nodded and then AMber redid my makeup, adding glitter on me. After that we went downstairs and enjoyed the rest of the party.

At 11:30 the oarty was over. Everyone went home leaving me and Fabian to clean up. I was throwing rhe cups away when strong hands wrapped around me. "Enjoy the party?" Fabian asked. I smiled and turned around in his arms. "I did. Wanna know what my favorite part was?" "What?" "You proposing." Fabian smiled. "Did you really think I was gonna say no?" I asked. "Yeah." "Well if you proposed later or earlier I would always say yes. I love you Fabian." He smiled and said, "I love you to and can't wait to get married to you." "Neither can I." He smiled and started kissing me. I kissed back and wrapped my ams around his neck. He licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance, and I accepted. We fought for dominance with our tounges and Fabian won. Fabian picked me up and put me on the counter. I smiled and kissed him wrapping my feet around his waist. He got me off the counter and we walked up to our room, Fabian shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's POV  
The next morning I woke up at 10:30. It was the first day of summer vacation and I didn't have to work so much but Fabian had to work a little. I sighed and tried to get out of bed, but Fabian's arms were around me. I tried to get out of his arms but i couldn't. I sighed and turned to look at him. I can't believe I'm going to marry him soon I thought. I smiled and my phone started to ring. I reached for the bedside table and got it. "At least I can reach something." I muttered. "Hello?" "Hey Mrs. Rutter." I rolled my eyes. "Hi Joy. What's up?" "Everyone at Anubis is going to go to Jolly Rogers today and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" "Sure." "Great. We'll pick you up around 12:00. Bye Nines." "Bye Joy." I hung up my phone and turned towards Fabian and inched towards his ear. "Fabian...time to get up..." I purred into his ear. "No." He muttered tiredly. "Fabes everyone is going to Jolly Rogers today and they want us to come and Joy's picking us up at 12:00." He sighed and opened his eyes. "Come on it'll be fun." I said getting on him. "Please for me?" I frowned and he sighed and said, "Fine." I smiled and started kissing him. He kissed back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He flipped us over and I smiled. When we broke he said, "Last night was fun." I smiled. "It was." He smiled and kissed me one last time before getting up and going to take a shower. "Can I join you?" I yelled. "Sure!" He yelled back. I smiled and undid my hair and joined my fiance in the shower."


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

Ten minutes later Fabian was making pancakes and I was watching the weather. "87 degrees today!" I yelled to Fabian. "Wow." Fabian replyed. I skipped to the kitchen and sat on the counter that was next to the stove and watch Fabian make pancakes." "Your so good at making pancakes you know that?" I told Fabian. "Yeah I knew that already. I made pancakes for my family when I was little and my family said they were good and it makes me happy that my fiance loves my pancakes." "Not just your pancakes I love all your food." Fabian smiled and kissed me. 5 minutes later we were eating chocolate chip pancakes and watching the news.

At 12:00 Joy picked me and Fabian up. I was sitting in the very back with Patricia, Amber, and Mara and Fabian was sitting in the front with Jerome and Alfie and then next seat up was Eddie sitting alone. We had the roof down to Joy's Jeep and we were listening to music when Joy said, "Nina all the girls are sleeping over at my house and we want you to come. So will you?" "Totally." I said. "Be their at 6:30." I nodded and we continued on listening to music and driving.

Patricia's POV

We finally arrived 10 minutes later. We found a parking space, got wristbands, and found a spot to put our stuff. After that we all rode the fun rides. I went on the first ride with Nina. After that we decided what ride we should go on next, and this annoying boy comes and starts flirting with Nina. "Hi beautiful." This man said to Nina looking her up and down. "Your sexy. How about we go back to my house and have a little fun?" The man said touching Nina's face. Nina slapped his hand away and shouted, "I'm engaged!" The man smiled. "I bet he's not cute like me." "Leave her alone." A voice said behind the man. Fabian. The man turned around and walked up to Fabian. "Who are you?" "I'm the girl who you were flirting with fiance." The man started laughing. "You? You don't deserve to be with her. Your ugly." "Actually he does deserve to be with me. And he's not ugly. He's handsome and I love him." The man turned around. "Who was asking you?" "Just go away." Nina said getting up in his face. "Make me." "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Eddie yelled. "Eddie...Miller?" The guy asked scared. "In the flesh. Now go away." The man ran away as quickly as he could. Nina ran up to hug Fabian. After that we all went back to our seats. "How did they know you?" I asked Eddie.

Eddie's POV

"How did they know you?" Patricia asked. I sighed. "In elementary school when he was in fifth grade and I was in third grade he was a bully. One day I saw him bully one of my and I beat him up and got suspended from school for 3 days. When I came back, all his friends and him were scared of me." When U finished, everyone had their mouths wide open but Patricia was mad. "We are married for 4 years and you didn't tell me?!" She screamed. "I thought you didn't want to be married to a bully. I thought you wanted a sweet romantic guy." Patricia rolled her eyes and said, "I don't want a romantic guy. Your all I need." I smiled and kissed Patricia everyone awwing when we did. We rolled her eyes, and we continued on riding the rides.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

After hours of fun, we decided we should go. We went back to get our stuff, grabbed it, got in Joy's Jeep and hopped in. While we were driving, What Makes You Beautiful started playing. The boy's grained and all the girl's laughed. Joy turned it up REALLY high and all the girls started singing:

_[Verse 1]_  
_[Liam]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Verse 2]_  
_[Zayn]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Bridge]_  
_[Harry]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na _[x2]_

_[Middle 8]_  
_[Harry]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

_[All]_  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[Chorus]_  
_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Zayn:]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Harry:]_ desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Harry]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

After that was over, the boy's uncovered their ears and sighed glad that was over. I looked at Fabian. "Fabian am I a good singer?" He smiled. "The best." "Then why did you cover you ears when we were all singing?" Patricia asked turned around in her seat. "Because I hated that song." "I think it should be played at your wedding." Jerome said. "Hell no!" Fabian screamed. We all laughed except for Fabian, and we talked all the way home.

When Fabian and I got home, I took a shower and changed and packed a overnight back with my clothes for tomorrow and makeup. After that I went downstairs to watch t.v. with Fabian until it was time to go. When it was time to go, I kissed Fabian goodbye and I left.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

I arrived at Joy's house 5 minutes later. I knocked on the door and Amber answered it. "Nina your finally here come on in everyone's already here!" I walked in to the living room, Amber following close behind. When Patricia noticed me, she smiled. "Hey Nina, we were just setting up the sleeping bags." I nodded, and I set my stuff down on the couch. After the sleeping bags were set up, Joy said, "Let's get this part started!"

A couple of hours later we were painting our toes, listening to 1D songs and talking about me and Fabian's wedding and eating popcorn. "So Nina what kind of theme do you want for your wedding?" Joy asked. I shrugged and thought about it. "Well Fabian proposed to me last week and it's summer time so I was thinking we could get married on the beach?" Just then Amber screamed and we all had to cover our ears. "Amber...'' Patricia groaned. "THAT IS A PERFECT IDEA! AND AFTER THE WEDDING, THE RECEPTION VAN BE IN A TENT ON THE SAME BEACH YOU AND FABIAN GET MARRIED ON!" "That's perfect Amber! All I need is Fabian's improvel and if he likes it, I guess that'll be the theme for my wedding." "EEEEP!" Amber shouted clapping her hands. "Ambs, can you PLEASE not scream it's annoying." Joy said. "Sorry." Amber said getting a handful of popcorn and putting it in her mouth. We all laughed and continued to paint our nails.

5 minutes later we were watching Paranormal Activity 2 and we were in our sleeping bags. We were kinda scared, but not scared we would hide in our sleeping bags. An hour into the movie, all the girls fell asleep and an hour and 15 minutes later, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up, stretched, and walked to the kitchen to see Joy making pancakes and all the girls sitting at the table drinking coffee and orange juice. When Amber saw me, she smiled. "Look who decided to show up." All the girls turned their heads to look at me and they smiled when they saw me. Mara got up and grabbed a glass of coffee and orange juice and handed them to me. "Thanks." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and Mara and I walked to the table. I sat between Patricia and Amber. We all talked until the pancakes were done. Joy served us the pancakes, and we all said in unison, "Thanks Joy." She smiled and sat down next to Patricia and put syrup over her pancakes and said, "Your welcome." We all ate and talked until we were done. When we were done, Joy cleared the plates, washed them off, put them in the dishwasher, and walked back to the table to sit down. "So what should we do today?" "Let's go to the beach with the guys!" Amber said. "We could do that. What do you say girls?" All the girls nodded and Joy said, "OK how about you guys go home, ask the guys if they wanna go to the beach, call me and if they say yes I'll pick you up in an hour." All the girls nodded and we got up, got our stuff together, and left.

*5 minutes later*

I arrived home and saw Fabian sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey have a good time?" Fabian asked when he saw me. "Yep. And do you wanna go to the beach because all the girls are asking the guys." Fabian nodded and I smiled and got out my phone and called Joy. It rang two times, and on the third ring Joy picked up. "Hello?" "Hey Joy Fabian said yes." "Awesome. All the guys want to go also." "They got home THAT fast?" "Well they all called the boys from the road and then reported their answer back to me." "Oooooooh, why didn't I think of that?" I asked. "I don't know. Now you and Fabian get ready because I'm going to be their in an hour." "K bye." "Bye Nines." I hung up and turned to Fabian. "Joy's going to pick us up in an hour so go get ready now." "Yes my majesty." Fabian said getting up and bowing. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to take a shower. After I took a shower, I put on my black polka dot bikini. I put on a pink dress and I put on pink flip flops, grabbed my bag, put my sunglasses, put my towel, and I grabbed my beach chair and I waited for Fabian to come down. Fabian came down a minute later with the same stuff as I had. We walked outside and we waited for Joy to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Joy picked us up 5 minutes later. Joy had picked everyone else up, so we were heading straight to the beach. 2 minutes after Joy picked Fabian and I up, Joy said, "So Nina have you told Fabian about the theme for the wedding?" Fabian looked at me confused. "Uh..." "You didn't tell him?!" Amber shouted causing everyone to cover their ears. "No." "Well last night we agreed that the wedding should be on a beach and the reception should be in a tent on the beach and we want to know if you liked that?" "I do." Fabian said. "YAY SO WE ALREADY HAVE TE FABINA WEDDING PLANNED!" Amber screamed. Everyone rolled their eyes and we finally got to the beach. Joy parked the car and we all got out and we unpacked the beach stuff. After that, we went on the beach and we found a spot. We laid out everything and after that I pulled out the sunscreen and I turned to Fabian. "Hey Fabian will you put sunscereen on me?" He nodded, and I took off my dress and when I did Fabian's jaw dropped. Everyone noticed and they all giggled. "Fabian..." I said trying to get his attention. Fabian came back to space and said, "Sure." He grabbed the sunscreen and started rubbing it on my back. After that he put sunscreen on my arms, legs, and chest. After he did that I said, "Thank you Fabian." And blew a kiss at him and sat down and opened my book. Fabian smiled and went to lie on his towel and opened his book The Solar System Is Your Friend and read.


	8. Chapter 8

Nina's POV

A little while later I was in the water with everyone. We were splashing each other and laughing enjoying ourselves when someone called my name. "Nina?" I looked and saw a boy with blonde hair, he was 6'9, he had blue eyes, and he had muscles. "Micheal!" I said running out of the water and running to hug him. When I hugged him, he span me around and then he set me on the ground. "How have you been?" Micheal asked me. "Good. What are you doing in England?" "I'm visiting my dad. He moved to England when you went to boarding school." 'Awesome." He smiled at me and their was awkward silence. The silence ended when Fabian came up to us. "Hi I'm Fabian." Fabian said holding out his arm. "Micheal." Micheal said shaking his hand. They stopped shaking and Fabian asked, "So how do you know Nina?"  
"Oh we were best friends and we knew each other since we were 2. How do you know Nina?" "I'm her fiance." Silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael's POV

FIANCE?! THAT BOY IS NINA"S FIANCE?! I'M IN LOVE WITH NINA AND SHE'S ENGAGED?! I put on a fake smile and said, "That's great!" "Do you wanna come to the wedding?" Nina asked. I thought about it for a minute, and an idea came to my mind. "Sure." "Great. Is your cell number still the same?" Nina asked. She still has my number? She hasn't forget about me when she moved to England! I felt like doing a back flip and dancing around like an idiot, but I didn't want to be embarrased. "Yep." "Great, I'll call you when I have the wedding is set." I nodded and suddently Nina's name was called. "Nina, were going to all go out to lunch. You coming?" A girl that had tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes asked. "Were coming." Fabian answered for Nina. The girl nodded, and she went to go pack up with the others. "So see you around?" Nina asked me. I nodded and Nina turned to go and so did Fabian, but I grabbed him. I was about to speak to Fabian, but Nina turned around. "I just want to speak with Fabian." I say smiling. Nina nodded and went to help pack up with the others. When she was gone, I glared at Fabian. "You better watch out Fabian, because I'm going to make Nina fall in love with me." Fabian rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that because she's in love with me." "Well not for long." Just then, Nina ran back and handed me a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number. Call me, maybe we can catch up. When are you going back to America?" I shrugged. "I don't know. My mom and dad are in Hawaii." Nina nodded and she turned to Fabian. "Ready to go Fabian?" Fabian nodded, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "By Michael, good seeing you again." "You to." Nina smiled and Nina and Fabian turned to walk off. When Nina, Fabian and the people with them left, I left to go home.

What is Michael's plan? Anyone wanna guess? All gueses are fine, but I'm not going to tell you what happens. Your going to have to find out later in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina's POV  
We were all Minkie's Deli talking and sipping our drinks when my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Michael. "Hello?" "Hey Nina!" "Hey Michael, what's up?" "Nothing, just at home. I want to sing your favorite song on my guitar." "Ok." Michael took a deep breath and started singing:

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

After Michael was finished singing, I was smiling. "That was awesome Michael! And I never knew you could play the guitar." "I learned when you went to boarding school. Zoey taught me." "Zoey taught you?" "Yep. She learned how to play the guitar when she was 8." "I never knew that." "Well she keeps A LOT of secrets from her friends." "I can tell." We both laughed, and the waitor came with our food. "I gotta go Michael. Talk to you later." "K bye Nina." "Bye." I hung up and put my phone in my bag. "Who was that Nina?" Patricia asked sipping on her soda. "My friend from America. His name is Michael." "Isn't that the guy who Fabian is jealous of?" Alfie asked. I scrunched my face in confusion and looked at Fabian. "I don't know. Fabian do you know?" Fabian shook his head and I shrugged and I started eating my sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina's POV

A couple of hours later me and Fabian were watching a romantic movie and feeding each other popcorn. "I love you." Fabian said holding a piece of popcorn in his hand. I shook my hand and grabbed a piece of popcorn. "I love you more." Fabian smiled and fed me the piece of popcorn, and I fed the piece of popcorn to him and then we kissed. In the middle of the kiss, my cell phone rang. I sighed and picked up my phone which was on the table. "Hello?" "Nina! What's up?" Michael asked cheerfully. "Nothing, I'm just watching a movie with Fabian. What are you doing?" "I'm with Zoey in my bedroom." "ZOEY?!" "Yep, she's visiting for the night, and leaving tomorrow and I told her that you were here and she REALLY wants to see you." I sighed and looked at Fabian and put my hand over the phone. "My friend Zoey is at Michael's house and Zoey really wants to see me." Fabian sighed and leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his eyes. "Fabian..." Silence. "Go." Fabian muttered. "I'll only be an hour I promise." He uncovered his face and nodded and picked up the remote and flipped the channel. I uncovered my phone with my hand and said, "Michael I'll be their in a little bit. Can you text me the directions on my phone?" "Yep will do." "Excellent see you soon bye." "Bye." I hung up and I put my phone into my pocket, grabbed my bag and walked to Fabian. "Fabes I'll only be an hour I promise." He nodded and I kissed him then left.

Michael's POV

I hung up my phone and grinned. "She'll be over soon. Thanks for morphing into Zoey John." "No problem." Just then John morphed back into himself and sat down and drank his Sprite. Your probably thinking, "How can John morph?" Well...John is a wizard, and his family is a wizard to. He can morph to and he can do teleport. "I'll be telling Nina a lot of her American friends will be coming to England. And when I do, Nina will leave Fabian and he will be ALL ALONE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" "Dude you gotta work on your evil laugh." John said shaking his head. "I AM WORKING ON IT!" I yelled. Just then my father came in. "What's with all the yelling?" "Nothing Daddy, John and I are just laughing at something funny." My dad nodded, and he said, "You guys have gotten closer ever since you became stepbrothers." "Is that a bad thing?" I asked scared. "No...it's a good thing." I nodded and just then the doorbell rang and my dad started to walk for it. "DADDY DON'T GET IT!" My dad turned around confused. "It's...the pizza man! Yep...John and I decided to order pizza." "I'll pay for it." ''WE'LL PAY FOR THE FREAKING PIZZA NOW GO BEFORE JOHN TRANSFORMS YOU INTO SOMETHING HIDEOUS!" My dad looked stunned, and he walked upstairs. When I heard his door shut, I turned to John. "Transform." John nodded and transformed himself into Zoey and I smiled and got the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Nina's POV

When Michael opened the door, he invited me in. He lead me to the living room, and when I saw Zoey I screamed and I ran to hug Zoey. She hugged back, and after three minutes of hugging, we split. "I can't believe your here!" I shouted. "I'm staying here for a while." Zoey said. When she said that I screamed and Zoey laughed. Michael, Zoey, and me all sat down and talked unil 10:00 when I had to leave. "Don't leave. Can you spend the night?" Zoey begged. "Sorry I promised my fiance I would come back." "Fiance?!" Zoey screamed. I nodded and held up my finger. "Who is the lucky boy?" "His name is Fabian Rutter. Here I'll show you a picture of him." I got out my phone and turned on my phone and showed Zoey the picture on my lock screen. It was of me and Fabian with everyone else at Anubis at graduation. "THat's him." I said pointing at Fabian. "He's cute." Zoey said. I smiled and I hugged Zoey again. "It was nice seeing you. We should hang ou again." "Totally." I smiled and I said goodbye to Michael and left.

Michael's POV

When Nina left, John transformed back into himself. "That was exhausting." John said laying his head bnack on the chair. "How?" "I had to be a girl for two hours!" John screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Well get used to it, because your going to be a girl for a VERY long time." "I thought you were visiting dad." "I lied. Dad brought this house so...we live in England now." I said smiling. "Sweet! Maybe I can meet that blonde in the photo." "It looks like she was with that boy with tat dark sinned boy." "Who cares? She'll fall in love with me." "Wait...your going to be Zoey everytime were with Nina...so how are you going to be yourself?" I asked confused. "I have my ways."

Nina's POV

When I opened the door, it was dark. I turned on the light and went upstairs and into me and Fabian's room, and saw Fabian reading a book. When he saw me, he smiled. "Hey." "Hi." I said climbing on the bed. "So how was reuniting with your friend?" Fabian asked putting his book down and looking at me. "Good. I REALLY missed her." Fabian nodded and I got off the bed and went to put my pajamas on. When I finished I turned off the light from downstairs and got into bed. "So...we were in the middle of something before I left." I said smirking. Fabian smiled and and leaned in to kiss me.

What are John's ways? Is he going to try to break up Amfie?! Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

Nina's POV

I was sleeping when my phone rang. I groaned and looked at the alarm clock: 7:45. I sighed and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked lying back down on the bed. "Nina! It's Michael!" "Oh hey Michael, what's up?" "Nothing, I was just wondering if you, Fabian, and all your other friends wanted to go to the beach."  
"Sure." "Great meet you their at 12:00." "K, see you their bye." "Bye." I hung up and put my phone on the night stand right next to the bed and I looked at Fabian. He was facing me, and he was sleeping. "Fabian." I said wiggling him. He groaned and I wiggled him again. "Fabian." Fabian made a face at me and I sighed and I shouted in his ear, "FABIAN!" Fabian bolted upright and he looked around and when he saw me smiling he glared at me. "Morning." I said smiling and pretending to be innocent. Fabian sighed and fell back on the bed. "What?" "Now is that anyway to talk to your fiance?" Fabian sighed and sat up in bed and put me in his lap. "Yes?" Fabian asked smiling. "Please don'd do this." I begged. "Hey you were the one that wanted me to act all sweet to you so what can I do for you Nina Rutter?" "Almost Nina Rutter." I pointed out. Fabian rolled his eyes and said, "What can I do for you Nina Martin/Rutter?" "I like the Nina Rutter way. And Michael called and wanted to know if we want to go to the beach with the whole Anubis gang?" Fabian sighed and I begged him. "Please, please, please..." I gave him the puppy dog face and Fabian gave in. "Fine." "YAY!" I tried to get out of his lap but Fabian held me. "Fabian please let me go." "Nah..." Fabian said falling on the bed and tightening his grip on me. 'Fabian!" I yelled hitting his arm. "Tell me that you love me." I turned to look at Fabian. "I love you. Now can I go?" "Kiss me first and I'll let you go." I sighed and leaned in to kiss Fabian. Three minutes later, we broke the kiss and Fabian let go of me. "How do I ever keep up with you?" I asked heading towards the bathroom. "Idk, cause I'm awesome?" Fabian answered back. I rolled my eyes and before I shut the door, I asked Fabian something. "Can you call everyone at Anubis and ask them if they wanna go to the beach?" Fabian nodded and pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number. "Thanks your the best." "I know." I smiled, shut the door, and got in the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

Fabian's POV

When Nina got out of the shower, I had breakfast ready. When Nina came down she was dressed in a pink shirt, white shorts, and her bathing suit was underneath. When she saw food on the table, she sat down and said, "Thank you Fabes." I smiled and I served myself and I sat down at the table and ate with Nina. "So can everyone come?" "Yep." "Excellent." Their was silence in the room as we ate our breakfast. A couple minutes later, we were sitting on the couch watching t.v.

*At 12:00*

Nina and I were sitting on the beach with the whole Anubis gang waiting for Michael. We decided to be a couple of minutes early, so we could set up. Just then, somebody called out Nina's name. "NINA!" Nina turned and she smiled when she was Michael and when she saw another boy she yelled, "JOHN!" And she ran over to John and John spun her around. Right their I had jealously written over my face and Joy saw it. She came over to me and said, "Fabes it's not good to get jealous." "I can't help it. What if they dated? Then that boy would try to steal Nina away from me like Michael is." After I said that I wished it never came out of my mouth because Amber heard it and she walked over to Joy and I. "Michael is trying to break up Fabina?!" She shouted loud enough for everyone else at Anubis to hear but not Nina. Everyone at Anubis came over and Jerome said, "Fabian why is Amber screaming about Michael trying to break up Fabina?" I sighed and explained everything to everyone. When I was done, they had their mouths open. "Don't worry Fabian, we won't let Michael break up guys up." Patricia said patting me on the back. "But what if he does?" "Then I'll handle him." Eddie said smirking. I smiled and said, "Thanks Eddie." "No problem dude." Just then Nina came back with Michael and John. "Everybody, this is Michael's brother John. John this is Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Mick, and Jerome." John waved at everybody, and when he looked at Amber he winked at her. Amber stomped up to him and shouted in his face, "Listen up. I'm married so if you even try to flirt with me you'll regret the day you were ever born. Do I make myself clear?" John looked shocked and everyone had their mouths open. After a minute, John nodded and Amber smiled and skipped over to stand next to Alfie. "Anyway...Michael these are my friends. You should know them since I already introduced them to John." "Yep. Nice meeting you." Michael held out his hand and he smiled and waited for his hand to be shaked. But nobody shoke it. "Awkward." Alfie sing-songed. Everybody laughed except for Michael and Nina. "Wow bro, looks like everybody likes me more than you you." After he said that, everybody at Anubis snorted and Nina looked at us weirdly. "How about we go eat some lunch? Fabian and I packed a bag before we left for the beach." Everybody nodded and we all walked over to sit down on some blankets Nina and I spread out.


	15. Chapter 15

Nina's POV

We were all eating when I got a call from my mom. I answered my phone on the third screen. "Hello?" "Hey Nina." "Oh hey mom, what's up?" "Nothing just wanted to tell you something." "What is it?" "Guess who moved to England?" "Who?" "Gram!" Just then I did an Amber scream and everybody crinched and looked at me confused at why I screamed. "When did she arrive?" "Today. She wants to have a dinner with me, your dad, and you and Fabian tonight." "We'll be their. What time is the dinner?" "6:30." "Ok, we'll be their bye." "Bye honey." I hung up and turned towards Fabian. "Guess who's moving to England?" "Uh..." He thought for a minute before giving up. "Who?" "My gram! She just arrived today and she wants me and you to go to a dinner and my mom and dad are also going." "Your gram moved to England! That's awesome!" Michael said. "I know!" "Are you going to tell her about the wedding?" Joy asked drinking her sprite. "Yep. And I'm going to ask her to come to the wedding so she can see me marry the man I love." I said looking at Fabian. He smiled and leaned in and we kissed.

Michael's POV

While Nina and Fabian were kissing I was glaring at them. I caught Patricia smirk at me and I glared at her. Three minutes later, Fabian and Nina finally stopped kissing and Fabian picked up Nina and put her in his lap and Nina smiled and cuddled with him. I couldn't take any more of this. Just then I got up and stormed of the beach and to my car and I drove home.

Looks like somebody's jealous. What do you think he will do next? Review please :)


	16. Chapter 16

Nina's POV

"Why did Michael leave?" I ask in confusion turning to Fabian. He shrugged and I said, "Who wants to go in the water?" Everyone raised their hand and we all ran into the water.

Micheal's POV

I slammed my door shut and ran upstairs to my room slamming my door. I started to throw stuff around until John came in. "Why'd you leave me at the beach? I had to walk home." "Why didn't you take the bus?" I ask taking off my bathing suit and putting on underwear and shorts and a shirt. "I didn't have any money." "Wasn't it your allowance a couple of days ago?" "Yeah but I used it up on Zebra Cakes." I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed. "Is everything ok?" John asked sitting on the edge of my bed. "No! It's not! I hate the fact that Nina is with Fabian. I regret the day they first met. I wish they have NEVER met!" "Wait...doesn't Uncle Charlie make potions and spells?" "Yeah so?" "So...how about you make a spell about Nina and Fabian never meeting and Nina not getting accepted to Anubis?" After John said that I started smiling evilly. "Go get dressed very quickly and meet me in the car." John nodded and I ran to the car.

*A couple of hours later*

John and I arrived at Uncle Charlie's. I knocked on his door, and Uncle Charlie answered it two minutes later."John! Michael! What a surprise!" "Hey Uncle Charlie." John and I both said said waving at him. "Come in, come in." "We just wanted to ask you something." I said holding my hand out so John doesn't walk in Uncle Charlie's house. "What?" "Well...do you have any potions that make a person go back in time and never meet the person that the person is in love with?" "Yes I do hold on a minute." Uncle Charlie said walking upstairs. A couple of minutes later, Uncle Charlie came back with a potion. "Here you go." Uncle Charlie said handing me a potion. "Thank you Uncle Charlie." I said smiling. "No problem. Take care now!" "You two!" John and I said walking to the car.

*Back at John and Charlie's house*

John and I were in my room reading the ingredients for the potion. "Ok...all we need to do is make Nina drink this and she will forget everything about Fabian and England and she won't get the application to Anubis house." "Your wrong." A voice said. I looked up and saw Nina in my room with her arms crossed. "Nina...what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to see if you were ok but I here your trying to make a spell so I can forget about England and Fabian and all my friends?" "Nina..." I started but Nina cut me off. "NEVER talk to me again. And if you TRY to ruin my wedding, you will NEVER see daylight AGAIN!" After Nina said those words, she ran out of the room.

Nina's POV

I ran out of the house and I ran to the car. I got in, and slammed the door. Fabian looked at me in worry. "You ok?" "NO! Because Michael was about to make me drink a potion and it was going to make me forget about you, everybody, and was going to make me not receive my shlorship to England." Fabian sighed and looked at me. "Nines...ever since he found out we were engaged he has been trying to break us up. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't want to make you mad at Michael. I'm sorry." It was silent for a minute until Nina spoke. "Your amazing Fabian. And I am mad at Michael and if he tries to ruin the wedding I will kick his ass and he will regret the day he was born." Fabian smiled and I leaned in to kiss him. A couple of minutes later, we broke the kiss. "Come on let's go home." Fabian said. I nodded and took Fabian's hand and Fabian drove us home.


	17. Chapter 17

*That Evening*

Fabian's POV

TUrns out Nina's Gram wanted to have dinner with us tonight so when we got back from the beach we washed up and got ready. I put on a blue shirt, a black jaceket, black pants, and black converses. I was about to head downstairs, when Nina stepped out of her closet wearing a short yellow dress, a jean jacket, and yellow flats. "You look gorgeous." She smiled ans said, "You look handsome yourslef." Nina said putting her hair half up. "Meet you downstairs." I said. Nina nodded and I went downstairs. A couple minutes later, Nina came downstairs with glitter on, mascara on, and the friendship bracelet Amber gave her. "Now you look more beautiful." Nina laughed and gave me a kiss and we left.

A couple minutes later, we were at Nina's parents house. We knocked on the door, and Nina's mom answered. "Nina! Fabian!" "Hey mom." Nina said hugging her mom. I hugged Mrs. Martin, and then she let us in. WHen we entered Nina's parents house, Zoey came running to us. "Hi Nina, Fabian." "Hello Zoey you look nice tonight.'' I said. Zoey blushed and she ran away. I looked at Nina and she laughed and we walked into Nina's parents living room and we saw Nina's Gram siting next to Zoey. When she was Nina and I she smiled. "Nina! Fabian!" "Gram!" Nian walked over to her and hugged her and Nina's Gram got up and hugged me. "How are you both doing?" "Good." Just then Nina's Gram noticed the eengagement ring on Nina's finger. "Did Fabian propose." Nina nodded and held up her ring and Nina's Gram went to see it. "What does it say on the ring?" "Your my Chosen One XXX Fabian." "Fabian that's sweet." I smiled and sat next to Nina in the chair she was sitiing at. "Fabian and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the wedding?" Nina asked. "I would love to." "Great, the wedding is going to be on the beach and in a tent." "That sounds lovely! WHen is it?" "In one month. Tomorrow were going to get a wedding planner and were going to look at some beaches." After Fabian said that we started talking and a minute later Nina's mother came in and said, "Dinner is ready." We all got up and went into the kithcen to eat. "So Gram do you know about Nina and Fabian's engagement?" Nina's dad asked cutting his chicken. "Yes I do and they invited me to the wedding." Nina's parents smiled and we continued to eat dinner.

*After Dinner*

We all sat on the couch watching a movie. I felt Nina's head on my shoulder, and I saw Nina was half asleep. I smiled and I said, "Looks like somebody's tired." Everyone looked at Nina and Mr. Martin said, "When she was a little girl she was ALWAYS the one to fall asleep." I laughed and I started to shake Nina. "Nina...wake up." Nina's eyes open and she stretched. "Were gonna get going." I said. Nina and I stood up and we said bye to everyone and we left. When we got home, we got into our pajamas and we went to bed.

Sorry if this chapter sucks. Review :)


	18. Chapter 18

Nina's POV

The next morning I was in my kitchen talking to a wedding planner on the phone. "Yes I live on 2244 Walker Street." (Not a real street, I just made it up). "Ok what time do you want me to come over?" The wedding planner named Mallie said on the other end. "Um...12:00?" "That sounds like a perfect time. I'll be over then." "Ok thank you bye." "Bye." As soon as I hung up I ran upstairs and I ran into the room. I heard the water running. I ran into the bathroom and said, "Fabian Mallie a wedding planner is going to come at 12:00 and help us plan our wedding!" I shouted excitedly. "Awesome." I was about to leave before Fabian called out, "Wanna join me?" "Nah." "Oh come on. The shower is lonely without you and I want to be joined with my beautiful and lovely fiance." I rolled my eyes and said fine and I got undressed and I joined Fabian in the shower.

*At 12:00*

Fabian and I were downstairs watching t.v. when the doorbell rang. I got up and I answered the door. When I opened the door, Mallie was smiling and holding a notebook. "Hi! I'm Mallie, I'll be your wedding planner for your wedding." I smiled back and I stuck out my hand. "I'm Nina." I shook her hand and Mallie came into my house. I closed the door and Fabian stood up. "Hi I'm Fabian Nina's fiance." Mallie smiled, and she shook his hand. We all sat down and we talked about me and Fabian's wedding. "Where is the wedding going to be?" Mallie asked opening up her notebook. "On a beach and the reception will be in a tent on the same beach." Mallie nodded and she wrote it down. "Ok how many people are coming?" "Well we knock that our friends from our boarding school and my friends and his friends are coming and our families are coming but we haven't decided who else is going to come." Mallie nodded and she wrote it down. "Ok so how about the next time I come you will have all your guests written down and we go taste some wedding cakes? I'll make a reservation for that." Fabian and I nodded and Mallie stood up. "I have to go to my son's soccer game. Sorry this is short, but next time I promise this will be longer." Fabian and I nodded and before Mallie left she said, "The cost will be $20,000." Fabian and I nodded and Mallie added, "Aren't you Nina Martin who writes those amazing stories?" I nodded and Mallie's face lit up. "I love your books! I have 20 of them and I'm waiting for your newest one." "I'm going to be writing my newest one soon." Mallkie nodded and looked at Fabian. "And aren't you Fabian Rutter the famous doctor?" Fabian nodded and Mallie said, "Your an AMAZING doctor. Anyway gotta go." "Bye!" Fabian and I shouted as Mallie closed the door. I looked at Fabian. "Looks like Mallie knows us already." Fabian chuckled and put his arm around me. "I know that the wedding will be perfect." Fabian nodded and I looked at him. "I love you." "I love you more." After Fabian said that I kissed Fabian.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been publishing stories lately, I've been busy. I was going to post a new chapter of My Version of House of Pi/House of Mistrust Chapter 4, but I had to leave to see Jack the Giant Slayer with my friends! It was A-M-A-Z-N-G! Anyway I plan to publish new chapters to my stories tonight. So without further ado here is Chapter 19 of Life After Anubis :)**

Nina's POV

The next day Mallie came back. We were all siting in the living room, Mallie writing down the list for me and Fabian's wedding. The people who coming and who was going to be who were:

Patricia-Bridesmaid

Amber: Maid of honor

Joy: Bridesmaid

Mara: Bridesmaid

Mick: Best man

Eddie: The ring bearer

Alfie: (He's going to sit out in the audience with Jerome)

Jenna: (Nina's little sister) as the flower girl

My Parents: Out in the audience

Fabian's Parents: Out in the audience

My Gram: Out in the audience

My aunt: (Pretend Nina has an aunt and uncle): Out in the audience

Julie: Bridesmaid

Zachary: Out in the audience

"Ok the list looks good! If you want to add anyone else, just do it and at the next appointment, I'll add them." Fabian and I nodded and Mallie asked, "Have you gotten your wedding dress yet?" "No but I'm planning on doing that soon." "How about you do that tomorrow since it's Saturday?" I nodded and Mallie continued talking. "Ok, so how about we look at wedding cakes Sunday and you show me your dress and wedding shoes?" I looked at Fabian and he nodded. "That sounds fine to me." "Excellent."

An hour later Mallie left. After she left, Fabian started to make lasanga for dinner. While he was doing that, I group called Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, and Julie.

**The group chat:**

**Amber: Hey Nines what's up?**

**Nina: Nothing much. Fabian and I had our appointment with Mallie and she said I needed to go dress shopping and shoe shopping and I wanted to know if you all wanted to do that tomorrow?**

**Amber: Totally!**

**Patricia: Sure**

**Joy: Fine with me**

**Mara: Same**

**Julie: Same here**

**Nina: Awesome! Anyway, what time should we go?**

**Joy: How about we do it tomorrow at 12:00? We each drive separately and we meet at the town?**

**Mara, Nina, Amber, Julie: Ok**

**Joy: Awesome. Anyway gotta go Mick is whining about being hungry so I'm going to go start dinner**

**Mara, Nina, Amber, Julie: Bye**

**(Joy has left group chat)**

**Amber: Gotta go to**

**Nina: Me to**

**Mara: Same**

**Patricia: Same here**

**Julie: Ditto**

**Nina: Bye**

**Julie, Amber, Mara, Julie: Bye**

**(Nina, Mara, Julie has left group chat)**

I hung up the phone as Fabian came to sit down next to me on the couch. "Looks like I'm going dress shopping." "That's good, because I gotta work 12:00-6:00." "12:00 is when I leave to meet the girls at town." "12:00 is when I leave for work." "Looks like we already have our day planned out for us." I said leaning my head down on Fabian's shoulder. "Yep."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

*The Next Day at 12:00*

Nina's POV

I was in my car at the town waiting for the girls to arrive when suddenly a bunch a cars pulled up and people got out. I looked at the people and saw Amber, Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Julie get out of their cars and when they saw me they smiled and waved at me. I smiled and waved at them also, and I got out of the car and when I did all of the girls linked arms and we walked to the bridal store to pick out a dress for myself. When we all walked into the store, I gasped. Their with her bitchy friends was Amelia Hudson. When she saw me she smiled. "Nina Martin, looking uglier than ever." All of her group friends laughed, and I just glared at her. "Who are your friends?" "None of your business." Joy snapped. "Wow that girl has attitude. Any way, why are you here?" "I'm shopping for my wedding." "YOU'RE ENGAGED?! WHO WOULD EVER PROPOSE TO A WHORE LIKE YOU?!" "My fiance Fabian Rutter." "I said unhooking arms with Patricia and Joy and pulling out my phone to show Amelia a picture of Fabian. When she saw the picture, she had wide eyes. "Jealous?" "I bet he's not going to marry you. I bet that he's going to low of the WHOLE wedding." "Why would he do that? Fabian's in LOVE with her." Amelia and her friends snorted and one of her friends said, "Let Amelia talk to Fabian.' "Why?" "So we know Fabian's real." I looked at all my friends who had the same expression as me. "DO IT!" One of Amelia's friends shouted. I rolled my eyes and I called Fabian.

Fabian's POV

I was doing paperwork when suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Hey Fabes its Nina. I'm at the bridal store and I ran into someone I hate and she wants to talk to you because SHE thinks your not real." "Let me talk to here." "Give me one minute." Their was silence, but then all of a sudden someone said, "Are you Fabian Rutter?" "Yes." "Oh...why did you propose to Nina?" "I'm in love with her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." "But...I'm more beautiful than her and more sexier." "I don't even know you!" "I can come to where you are and show you myself and how sexy you are and make you love me." "Look, I'm in love with Nina. End of discussion. Now goodbye." I hung up the phone and I looked at the picture of Nina on my desk. It was graduation and she was in her cap and gown smiling. I smiled and picked the picture up and leaned back in my chair and sighed. I cannot wait to make Nina my wife. I sighed and I put the picture down on my desk and I went back to my paperwork.

Nina's POV

I smirked at Amelia as I put my phone away. "Does that give you proof that Fabian LOVES me?" Amelia rolled her eyes and she walked away. I sighed and Amber came in front of me. 'Explain." "Well...me and her used to bed friends, but when I got accepted to Anubis and told her she was very mad and never spoke to me again and she hates me." "That's stupid." Patricia said making everyone nod. "I know. Anyway, let's get my dress for my wedding." I singsonged. Everyone smiled and we all looked for wedding dresses. In the middle of dress shopping, Amelia came up to me. "Nines...I'm sorry." She smiled and walked out of the store. "Nina don't trust her." Amber said. "Don't worry I won't." "Good." Just then Mara handed me a dress and I gasped. It was a white dress and it had a train and it had ruffles at the bottom. "Mara...this is the most prettiest dress ever!" "And I have something to top it off." Joy said with something behind her back. "What is it?" Joy smiled and she revealed the crown and the tiara from behind her back. All the girls gasp including me. "What do you think Nina?" "I love it!" I screamed. Joy smiled, and said, "Me 2. And Fabian will DIE when he sees you on your wedding day." I smiled and Amber pushed me towards the dressing room. "Go try the dress on." I nodded and I tried the dress on and I put on the veil and the crown. When I finished, I smiled and I walked out of the dressing room and everyone gasped. "Nina...you look...AMAZING!" Amber screamed. I smiled and Patricia asked, "Is that the dress you want?" I nodded and all the girls smiled. I took out my phone and I took a picture of myself and sent it to my mom, dad, Jenna, all my American friends, and Zoey. A few seconds later I got a reply back saying how beautiful I look and how gorgeous I look. "Ok take it off and we'll go pay for it." I nodded and I toke it off and put my regular clothes back on and then I walked out of the dressing room and we walked to the line.

Amelia's POV  
I was in my car talking to Micheal.

Micheal: You SAW Nina?!  
Amelia: No dip

Micheal: What was she doing?

Amelia: Dress shopping for her wedding

Micheal: Grrrrrr. We HAVE to crash that wedding

Amealia: I have a plan

Micheal: You do?

Amealia: Yep

Dun, dun, dun...what is Amelia's plan?


	21. Chapter 21

Fabian's POV

Today Nina and I are going to Tasty Treats and try some wedding cakes and see which one we would want for our wedding then we would go get some wedding rings for our wedding. Our wedding is next week and we are very excited. It is 9:45 a.m. and I am cooking breakfast for Nina and I. She isn't awake yet since she and I went to bed at 1:00 a.m. last night. I was about to put pancakes on a plate when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and I answered it.

Fabian: Hello?

Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, Ryan: Hey Fabian

(Oh and by the way, those are Nina's American friends she hasn't seen in a long time)

Fabian: Oh hey guys

Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, Ryan: Hey Fabes were on a plane right now heading for England

Fabian: But I thought you weren't supposed to come until the day before the wedding?

Kelsey: Well we wanted to surprise Nina

Fabian: Well she is going to be surprised alright. How about you come on over for dinner and I'll invite me and Nina's friends from the boarding school we went to?

Gabrielle: That sounds perfect!

Fabian: Awesome! How far away is the house you guys are going to be staying at?

Ashley: Five minutes. We have the directions on where you and Nina live

Fabian: Awesome. How about you come at 5:30?

Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, Ryan: That sounds great

Fabian: K see you then bye

Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, Ryan: Bye

Just as I hung up Nina came into the kitchen and yawned, "Good morning." "Morning." I got a two plates and then I put some pancakes on them and I handed one plate to Nina and she smiled and said, "Thanks." "No problem." We both sat down and began eating and I said, "Mallie wants to meet us at 12:00 at Tasty Treats." I said. Nina nodded and she finished her pancakes and she brought it oiver to the sink and she said, "I'm going to take a shower first is that alright?" I nodded and Nina smiled and she walked upstairs to the shower. When I heard the shower turn on, I got out my phone and I called Amber. It rung two times before Amber answered.

Amber: Hello?

Fabian: Amber its Fabian. I'm surprising Nina by having her American friends who haven't seen her in a while come to our house for dinner at 6:00 and I told her American friends that everyone who went to Anubis would be their so would you and Alfie come?

Amber: Sure? And have Nina's American friends staying for the wedding?

Fabian: Yes

Amber: I think that is a sweet thing Fabian. Nina will love you forever

Fabian: Uh Amber, she already loves me

Amber: Well she'll love you more. And can I tell you something? And PROMISE you won't tell anyone else but Nina

Fabian: I promise Amber now what is it?

Amber: I'm...pregnant

Fabian: Does Alfie know?

Amber: Yyes he does and were planning on telling everyone tonight

Fabian: That's wonderful Amber. How far along are you?

Amber: Three weeks

Fabian: Wow...that's great. Well would you call everyone else and tell them about tonight?

Amber: Sure. Bye

Fabian: Bye

I hung up the phone and just then I heard the water turn off. Nina's done with her shower. I finished up my breakfast, put it in the sink and then went upstairs to take a shower.


	22. Chapter 22

Fabian's POV

Nina and I were on our way to Tasty Treats. I was driving and Nina was in the passenger seat texting. While she was waiting for a reply back, Nina had her elbow on the car door, and she was leaning on her elbow and she was looking out the car window. I could tell she was sad since she looked like she was about to cry. "Are you alright Nines?" I asked. "Yeah. Just miss my American friends and wish they could come to our wedding." After I said that I smirked. Nina noticed and she asked me, "Why are you smirking?" "Just thinking of something funny." I responded back to her. Nina nodded and just then she got a text back. As she was texting, I told her, "Amber's pregnant. She told me this morning on the phone while you were in the shower." Just as I told Nina, her mouth dropped open. "Amber's pregnant?! I'm SO happy for her!" "Yeah me to. Oh and everyone from Anubis is coming over to our house for dinner." Nina nodded and just then we arrived at Tasty Treats. I parked the car and Nina and I got out and we walked into Tasty Treats and we saw Mallie sitting at a table with a bunch of cakes. When she saw us, she waved and we walked over to her and we sat down. "How are you guys?" Mallie asked. "Good. I just got my wedding dress and so did my little sister Jenna and the boys and my bridesmaids are going to get their dresses tomorrow." "Excellent. Anyway, I have some cake for you guys to try so how about we dig in?" Mallie asked handing Nina and I forks. Nina and I took the forks and we started tasting cakes. At the end we we decided we'd have wedding-photos/i/summer-spring-style-beach-white-b lue-multi-shape/i/66f41281af7578a1-f1f7a58210386a2 f/1af1ee0733cbf124?tags=multi-shape&page=1&cat=cakes&type=search. After Mallie paid for the cake she said as we were walking out of Tasty Treats, "We still need to pick your beach for your wedding and your tent reception." "How about we do Wednesday?" Fabian suggested. (And pretend that its Monday and the wedding is next Monday.) Mallie nodded and we walked to the Zales which was two blocks away from Tasty Treats. When we walked into Zales, we got seated right away since our appointment was right when we got their. The people at Zales showed us a ton of rings that we really liked and it was hard picking a ring because they were all very pretty and beautiful but we decided on getting these rings: . . After Mallie brought our rings, we went out to lunch at Subway.

*A couple of hours later*

Nina's POV

I was getting ready for the dinner Fabian and I were about to have with everybody at Anubis. I was almost done when suddently the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Fabian screamed. "Thank you!" I yelled back .I heard talking downstairs and it went into the living room. I put on my mascara quickly and I put my hair half up, put on white flats and then I looked myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white summer dress and white flats, my "Nina" necklace I got from Patricia on my 18th birthday, white earrings, and white bangles. As I was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang. Everyone yelled, "Nina you should get that!" "I am!" I yelled back walking to the front door and when I opened it I screamed. "Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, Ryan!" "Nina!" they shouted back. I smiled and hugged them all and said, "What are you guys doing here?" "Well Fabian thought that we should come to England for your wedding and hang out with you the day before the wedding, but we wanted to come a week early so we can hang out with you more." Gabrielle said. After Gabrielle said that I yelled, "Fabian! Come here!" I motioned for Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, and Ryan to come in and when I shut the door Fabian arrived. I walked up to him and I kissed him for five seconds and then I pulled away and I said, "You are the best." Fabian grinned and said, "I know." I smiled and I said, "Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, Ryan come meet our friends." "Ok." We motioned them to follow us and when we walked into the living I said, "Guys these are my American friends Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, and Ryan. Gabrielle, Kelsey, Ashley, Ryan these are my friends Amber, Patricia, Joy, Mara, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie." Everybody waved at each other and Fabian walked to the kitchen to finish up dinner and I sat down with Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, and Ryan. "So how do you know Nina?" Kelsey asked Patricia, Joy, Mara, Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome. "We went to a boarding school in with her." Patricia answered. "Oh." "So Nina, can me, Gabrielle, and Ashley be bridesmaids?" Kelsey asked. "Yeah. Were going shopping tomorrow." "Eeep!" Amber squealed. "Who's going to be the maid of honour?" Mara asked. "Amber." When I said that Amber squealed really loud and it made everyone groan and cover their ears. "Amber please don't squeal." Jerome groaned. "Sorry." "And the best man is Mick ans the flower girl is Jenna." I told everybody. "Has Jenna gotten her dress?" Ashley asked. "Yep and I can't wait for everyone to see it cause its adorable." "Yeah but I bet your going to be more adorable." Fabian said from the kitchen. "And your going to look adorable in your tux!'' I said back to them. Everyone smiled after that, and just then my phone rang. I answered it and their were other people talking on the line. I soon discovered it was Zoey and Micheal.

Micheal: John turn into Zoey Nina's on the phone!

Nina: Wait what?!

Micheal: Nina...you weren't supposed to hear that

Nina: Why did you just tell John to turn in Zoey?

Micheal: B...b...

Nina: Has he been turning into Zoey this WHOLE time?

Micheal: Yes

Nina: I can't believe you guys! I don't want to see ANY of you at my wedding

I hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table and everyone looked at me worried. "Nines are you ok?" Joy asked. "No I'm not. I just learned Micheal's brother John has been transforming into Zoey." After I said that Kelsey gasped. "We need to do something about this. We need to see if Zoey's ok." "Dinner time." Fabian said. "We'll do that after dinner." I whispered to everybody. "What are you going to do after dinner?" Fabian asked walking over to us. I sighed. I hated lying to Fabian so I told Fabian what was going on and when I told him he looked angry. He grabbed my phone and he called Micheal. He went into the other room and we could hear his yelling. I looked around and everyone at Anubis was surprised by Fabian because he never yells. Five minutes later, Fabian walked into the room and handed me back my phone and looked at me sadly. "John...possessed Zoey. Zoey's...dead." After Fabian said that I started bawling and Fabian sat down and put me in his lap and he rubbed my back. Kelsey, Gabrielle, Ashley, and Ryan were crying a little and everyone at Anubis was trying to calm me down. "She...was...my...b...e...s...best...friend." I said through tears. "Can you tell us more about her?" Mara asked. I nodded and I wiped my tears. "Zoey and I met in the first grade. We instantly became best friends. We did everything today. Every weekend we would have sleepovers and we would always have playdates. When I got the schlorship, Zoey was crushed. She didn't speak to me ever since I got the schlorship." I started crying again and Fabian started rubbing my back. "Wait...how can John possess someone?" "He has power." Gabrielle said. We all stopped what we were doing and we started at her. "How-" Before Eddie could finish his sentence he said, "He has power. He can do anything with magic, spells, anything." Just then i gasped and looked at Fabian. "What if he tries to come to the wedding?" "He can't do that. He doesn't have the invisibility spell yet and has to for 2,000 years but failed." "Wait...so...he's...old?' "Yes. He was born in the ealrier times and his family is...evil. I was friends with him before I met Nina but once I found out he was evil I NEVER spoke to him ever again. So Nina, you have nothing to worry about. OK?" Gabrielle said. I nodded and I wiped my tears and we all stood up and walked to the dinner table and ate dinner.

After dinner we all watched a movie and ate couples. I was leaning my head on Fabian's shoulder and during the movie we were talking and giggling and kissing a little. An hour later the movie ended and everybody decided to go home. Before everybody went home, we all decided to meet at the town at 12:00 p.m. and then do our shopping. After that was done everybody went home. "Bye!" I called after Gabrielle, Ashley, Kelsey, and Ryan. "Bye." They waved. I smiled and shut the door happily and I noticed that Fabian had went upstairs so I turned off all the lights and when I went upstairs Fabian was putting on his pajamas. I walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed back and five seconds later I said, "Thank you for what you did for me tonight." "No problem. I knew you missed them so I brought them to England." "Your are the best fiance ever." "I know." Fabian said grinning. I grinned back and kissed Fabian again.


	23. Chapter 23

Fabian's POV

The next morning I called all the boys and asked them if they wanted to go tux shopping since all the girls were going bridesmaids shopping. I needed Ryan's phone number since he was going to go to the wedding so when Nina came down for breakfast I asked her, "Hey Nines, what's Ryan's phone number?" "252-445-9023." Nina answered while taking some orange juice out of the fridge and getting a glass out of the cabinet and pouring the orange juice into the glass. "Thanks. Oh and by the way, I made you some french toast sticks for breakfast." I said pointing to french toast sticks on the counter. Nina smiled and she put the orange juice back into the fridge and she walked to the counter and began to eat her french toast sticks. While Nina was eating breakfast I called Ryan. On the second ring Ryan picked up.

Ryan: Hello?

Fabian: Hey Ryan. It's Fabian. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the town with the boys and I and shop for tuxes?

Ryan: I would love to

Fabian: Wonderful. Were all thinking about meeting in town at 12:00. All the couples are going to ride together and you, Kelsey, Gabrielle and Ashley can all ride together

Ryan: Ok meet you at 12:00

Fabian: OK bye

Ryan: Bye

I hung up the phone and I turned towards Nina who was putting her plate in the dishwasher. "Have you called the girls yet?" Nina nodded and I said, "Were all meeting in town at 12:00 ok?" Nina nodded and checked the time. It was 11:00 so we had an hour to get ready. "I'm going to take a shower first ok?" Nina asked. I nodded and Nina walked upstairs to take a shower. While Nina was taking a shower, I walked to the living room and turned on the t.v. and watched t.v. until Nina got out of the shower.

Five minutes later I was in the shower. I was almost done when I heard a scream come from downstairs. I turned off the water, wrapped a towel around me and ran downstairs to see the front door open. "Nina?!" I yelled. I looked around for her everywhere but she was nowhere in sight. I was about to call Amber but then a note flew inside by the wind and it landed on the carpet. I walked to pick it up and it said:

If you want Nina back then you will come to my house. Do NOT say anything to anybody or else I will hurt Nina. Cancel the shopping today and schedule it for later. Cancel the wedding for next week. If you do not do these things before you come I will do something to Nina and you will regret it.

-Micheal

After I read the letter I ran upstairs and I called 9-1-1. On the second ring they answered. "9-1-1 what is your emergency?' "A boy named Micheal just took my wife. I heard her scream while I was in the shower and the boy left a note." "Right sir what is the boy's address?" "611 St. Avenue." "Thank you sir." "Your welcome." "Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and got dressed and I ran downstairs, grabbed the note, and I ran to my car and drove to Micheal's house.

Nina's POV

I was tied up to a chair in Micheal's living room. John and Micheal were smiling at me and it was silent until Micheal said, "Your fiance should be here soon." "Yeah and when he gets here he's going to kick your ass." "Now is that ANY way to speak to your friend?" I scoffed. "Friend?! You think I'm your friend after EVERYTHING you've done to me? You have GOT to be kidding me." Before Micheal could say anything, their was a knock at the door. Micheal smiled and said, "That must be Fabian now." He got up and walked towards the door and when he opened the door, their was a police officer their. "Are you Micheal?" "Yes he is!" I screamed at the police. "Your under arrest for the kidnapping of Nina Martin. Hands behind your back." Micheal turned around and the police put handcuffs on him. Just then Fabian ran inside the house and when he saw me he ran towards me and untied me and then I hugged him. When we broke the hug he asked me, "Are you alright?" I nodded and he said, "Good. Now we have to go its 11:55 and the town is 3 minutes away." "But I have to go get my purse." Fabian nodded and we walked outside and before we got into the car Micheal shouted, "I will have you Nina! I will have you one day!" "Yeah sure." Fabian and I mumbled. When we both said that, we looked at each other and smiled and we got into the car and we drove back home. On the way, I called all the girls and told them what happened and when I told them they were so pissed. They even said they wanted to visit Micheal and kick his ass. I'd say they would get in trouble for that, but they didn't care. When we got home, Fabian gave me the key to the house and I said goodbye to the girls and I got out of the car and I ran inside, got my bag, and ran back outside and into the car. When I got into the car Fabian and I headed to the town.

When we got to town, everyone was in their car. When Amber saw us, she got out of her car and opened my car door and hugged me . "Amber can I please get out of the car first?" "Oh sorry. Anyway thank god your safe." I smiled, got out of the car and hugged Amber. When everyone saw Nina and I they got out of their cars and they ran and hugged us. "Nina! Your ok!" Everyone shouted. I smiled and said, "Of course I'm ok. Micheal just kept me tied up and just talked to me but the police showed up and Fabian came." I smiled at Fabian and he smiled back. "What did you talk about?" "Well he said he left a note and the note said something about Fabian canceling the wedding and today." "But I didn't I called the police and went directly to Micheal's house to save Nina." I smiled and kissed Fabian and said, "My hero." Fabian smiled and Amber said, "As much as I'd hate to break this Fabina moment, we have to go get our shopping done. Now let's go Nina." Amber grabbed Nina's hand and all the girls and they left.

Fabian's POV

After the girls left, I turned to the boys and said, "Who's ready to go tux shopping?" "Not me." all the boys said at once. "Oh come on guys. It'll be fun." "What's fun about tux shopping?" "You..." I tired to think of something but nothing came into mind. "Nevermind let's just go." All the boys sighed and we walked to a store called "Tuxes for Weddings." When we walked inside, two ladies from behind the counter saw us and they rushed over to us. "Hello I'm Catherine." A lady with brown curly hair said. We all smiled and a girl with straight blonde hair said, "And I'm Selena." She said running her hands down my chest. She stopped in the middle and said, "OMG do you have a six pack?" "Yeah I do I kinda do running with my friend Mick." "Oh my god that's SO hot." Just then two more girls came up to us. They had blonde hair like Selena. "Hi I'm Carmen." "Hi." "And I'm Blair." We all waved and the four girls flirted with me by running their hands up and down my shoulders. "Do you wanna go out with me?" Selena asked. "I...i..." "He's getting married next week." Eddie said to the girls. All the girls laughed and Carmen said, "Yeah and I have a pet giraffe named Bob. You are SO funny." "No its true." Alfie said. "Then show us a picture of her." Catherine said. I pulled out my cell phone and showed them a picture of Nina. When the girls saw it, they gasped. "Nina Martin? That's who your marrying? She's a freak. She always liked to read books and she wore glasses." "Nina wore glasses?" Alfie asked. "Yep. Everyone at school would call her book nerd and that's what they put in the yearbook besides her picture." "Well she's very beautiful now for your information." I snapped at her. "Yeah sure." Selena said. "Here's proof." I said searching for a picture. I showed them all a picture of Nina and me at prom. "She got accepted prom queen?" I nodded and they just rolled their eyes and walked away. I turned around to face the boys and said, "Alright let's look at the tuxes." All the boys nodded and we went to look at tuxes and we tried some on, but they didn't fit, so we tried more on but they didn't fit but after an hour we finally found tuxes that were right for us and fit us. We walked up to the counter and a different lady checked out out. We all paid separately and after we all paid we walked out and we sat on a bench in front of Tuxes for Weddings and I texted Nina.

Fabian: U done?

Nina: Yep. Checking out right now

Fabian: What are the colors of your bridesmaids dresses?

Nina: You'll have to wait and see

Fabian: I can't wait to marry u

Nina: Neither can I. Where should we meet you?

Fabian: outside of the Tuxes for Weddings

Nina: K see you in a minute love you

Fabian: Love you to

After I sent that that text, I put my phone in my pocket and I told the guys, "The girls are checking out right now and they'll meet us in front of Tuxes for Wedding in a minute." The boys nodded and Eddie said, "I can't wait to see Yacker in her bridesmaid dress. I bet she'll look hot." "And I bet your going to look the same Kruger." We all turned and saw the girls who were smiling at Patricia's comment. "Was the shopping ok?" I asked Nina. "Yeah it was." "Good. Anyway I was thinking we'd all head to the beach when we all get home and meet their in 15 minutes?" Everyone nodded and we all walked to the car, got in, and we drove home. On the way home I was debating whether I should tell Nina about bumping into her old students and the flirting. Nina noticed I was looking nervous so she asked me, "Fabes are you ok?" "Yeah I am." "Are you sure?" "Yes Nina I am sure." Nina nodded and the rest of the ride home was quiet. When we got home, we went inside got our bathing suits on, got all our beach stuff together, and headed to the beach.


	24. Chapter 24

Fabian's POV

A couple of hours later Nina and I were back home from the beach. Nina was reading a book outside and I was watching t.v. I was still debating if I should tell Nina about the run in I had with the people at her school and I was about to go up and tell her when suddenly Nina came in. She smiled and me and she was about to go upstairs but I grabbed her hand and I turned her around. Nina looked at me confused and I said, "I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "Sit down on the couch." Nina walked to the couch and sat down and I sat down on the couch next to her and I explained what happened today. After I told her, Nina looked mad. I held her hand and I said, "I know they were mean to you, but don't worry about them ok? Just focus on the wedding." Nina nodded and kissed me and I kissed back. Five seconds later we pulled apart and I asked, "What was that for?" "For telling me what happened and not keeping it from me." I smiled and kissed her again and it soon turned into a make out session. A while later, we broke apart and Nina said, "I'm going to go take a shower." "Do that later I want to spend time with you." Fabian said putting me in his lap. "But I smell." I whined. "No you don't." "Yes I do." "You don't smell to bad." I sighed and I grabbed the remote and I turned on the t.v. and I leaned back into Fabian and we watched t.v.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading a lot, I've been busy. I promise to upload ALL my stories this weekend. Anyway in this chapter I'm going to add Willow and she's going to stir up trouble for Amfie. And I'm sorry for all the Amfie fans but I PROMISE things will be ok later on.**

**Alfie's POV**

**I was watching t.v. with Amber and we were thinking of baby names when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Alfie can you go get it?" "Yes." I kissed Amber on the cheek and then I got the door and I was surprised by who it was. "Willow." "ALFIE!" Willow screamed hugging me. I hugged back. I haven't seen Willow since we graduated high school. When we all graduated high school, Nina went to a writing college and Fabian went to a college for doctors and they were close together. Nina and Amber came back in the third term when everyone came back and they graduated with us. (And pretend that Amber and Nina came back for third term). I went to a college with Amber, Jerome and Mara went to the same college, Mick and Joy went to the same college together and KT moved back to America and Willow went with her because her parents were moving to America and Willow and KT went to the same college together. (Just pretend that that happened.) When we broke from the hug I asked, "Willow I thought you were living in America." "I was but my family missed England so we moved back here and I was thinking of you so I found out where you lived!" I smiled and just then Amber walked over to us and when she saw Willow she glared at her. Amber and Willow WERE friends, but when Amber found out Willow and I were dating, she hated Willow. She made me break up with her and when I did and when Willow found out, she hated Amber and I and I did regret breaking up with Willow but then I realized that I loved Amber. "Willow...what are YOU doing here?" "Visiting Alfie. What are YOU doing with Alfie?" "He's my husband and I live with him." After Amber said that, Willow's mouth dropped open and Amber smirked. Willow glared at Amber and then she turned to me and said smiling, "I'll text you later Alfie." She skipped away, and I closed the door and Amber said, "How does she still have your number?" "I don't know. But Amber, I'm in LOVE with you and only you. I will not let Willow come between us." Amber smiled and kissed me and I kissed back.**

**OK! I hope everyone liked that chapter! Next chapter will be of Fabina picking their beach and tent and later on that day will be the rehearsal dinner. Tell me where Fabina should go for their wedding in your reviews and I'll write a new chapter tomorrow with the rest of my stories. Have a wonderful Friday night! xxxxxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Fabian's POV

Today me, Nina, and Mallie were all going to pick out a beach for me and Nina's wedding and a tent for a wedding. Nina and I were sleeping when suddenly Nina's phone rang. Nina groaned and she answered her phone.

Nina's POV

Nina: Hello?

Mallie: Hey Nina. Can we do the appointment at 10:00 instead of 12:50 because I have another engaged couple I have plan a wedding for

Nina: OK so where should we meet?

Mallie: Um...St. Bernerd's Beach (And not a real beach in England, I made it up)

Nina: K see u their

Mallie: Let's meet their at 10:00 ok?

Nina: K bye

Mallie: Bye

I hung up my phone and I turned to face Fabian. Fabian was sleeping and I started to poke him. "Fabes...wake up." Fabian made a face at me and i sighed and said, "Fabian wake up. We need to meet Mallie at St. Bernerd's at 10:00 and its 9:15." "I thought we were meeting her at 12:50." Fabian said opening his eyes. "Mallie has to plan another couple's wedding so she's doing our appointment early. Now get up." I got out of bed and I walked to the bathroom and i shut it and then I opened it and I said, "You better be up and out of bed when I get out of the shower." After I said that I saw Fabian smirk and I closed the door and got into the shower.

*After Nina's shower*

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and I opened the bathroom door and I opened it to see Fabian nowhere in sight. I smelt pancakes coming from downstairs and I saw a note on the dresser. I picked it up and here's what it said:

I'm up, dressed, and cooking breakfast for us. Happy?

xxxxxxx Fabian

I smiled and I walked to the bedside table and I picked up my phone and I texted Fabian.

Nina: I love u

I put down my phone and then I got dressed and after I got dressed I skipped downstairs and I ran up to Fabian and kissed him. Fabian kissed back and 5 minutes we broke. "You are THE best." Fabian smiled and said, "I know." I smiled and then Fabian got a plate, put pancakes on it and then added syrup and gave it to me. I smiled and I sat down at the kitchen table and Fabian enjoyed me moments later with a plate of pancakes of for his own. We ate and then we watched t.v. for a couple of minutes and then at 10:00 we left to go meet Mallie at St. Bernard's. When we got their, Mallie was on the beach on her phone. Fabian and I joined hands and walked up to her and said, "Hi Mallie." Mallie jumped and she said, "You scared me! Anyway, I have a BUNCH of beaches picked out for you and there's some tents to and their is already stuff for the wedding in the tent. Now when we are traveling, make sure you follow me ok?" Fabian and I nodded and Mallie smiled and she walked to to her car. "Why can't we use this beach?" I asked Fabian. "I don't know but how about we leave Mallie to the wedding planning so we can have the best wedding ever?" I nodded and then Fabian and I walked back to our car and then we followed Mallie around for two hours and finally we found the perfect beach. The name was named Kribi Beach and it was so beautiful. The tent was white with polka dots and their were tables, a stage, and a dance floor. "So is this where u want your wedding to be?" Mallie asked opening her notebook and getting ready to write it down. Fabian and I nodded and Mallie smiled and wrote it down. "Excellent. I'll see you tonight at your rehearsal dinner." "See you their." Fabian and I said. Mallie smiled and she walked away and I looked at Fabian and he smiled at me and asked, "Why are you smiling?" "Because I just found an amazing beach and I can't wait to marry the love of my life on it." Fabian smiled and kissed me. Four minutes later we broke and we walked back to the car. On the way to the car, I thought of something. "Hey Fabes." "Yeah?" "What if Micheal, Amelia, and all my other friends try to crash our wedding?" "They won't because if they do they'll regret it and they don't even know where we are getting married. So don't worry about it." "K." I walked and got in the car and we pulled away and when we did we didn't notice Micheal, Amelia, and all of her other friends come out of their hiding spots.

Micheal's POV

When Nina and Fabian were gone, we all smirked. "This is brilliant! When the reception is going on, we'll drug Nina and make her forget about everything about Fabian, England, and she'll never get the schlorship, and she'll fall in love with me and we'll become a couple again and we'll live happily ever after!" Amelia smiled and said, "And I'll make Fabian fall in love with me with this love potion and he'll forget about Nina and we'll become a couple and we'll live happily ever after!" Micheal smirked at me, I smirked at him, my friend's smirked at me and Micheal and we all laughed together.

Dun, dun, dun...

Anyway sorry I didn't post the rehearsal dinner I started this earlier today and I'm just finishing this up and my parents are annoying me so NEXT chapter I'll post the rehearsal dinner. Sibuna!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Ok first I apologize that I'm updating late. I had A LOT going on and I am going to update more often because I have ideas in my head and I was thinking about what was should happen in this story. Anyway I have BIG news. I'm starting a new fanfic with my bed friend ans it will be a Harry Potter fanfic and it will be called Harry Potter the Next Generation and I came up with it last night. Anyway look for that soon on the Harry Potter fanfiction And without further ado here is Chapter 27 :)

Nina's POV

That night was the rehearsal dinner for me and Fabian's wedding. We we're the second to arrive. First my mom, dad, Gram and Jenna arrived. When Fabian and I entered the tent, my family saw saw us and Jenna came running up to us. "Hi Jenna!" I said picking her up. "Hi." "You look very lovely Jenna." Fabian said. "Thank you Fabian." Fabian smiled and just then everyone from Anubis walked in. When they saw us, they walked up to us and smiled. "Hi Mrs. Rutter." Amber said smiling. "Soon to be Mrs. Rutter." I corrected Amber. "Uh Nina the weddings on Monday and that's three days away. I think you can say your names Nina Rutter." Alfie pointed out. "Ok ok." Everyone laughed and Fabian wrapped his arm around my waist and just then Mallie, Fabian's parents and the other guests walked in. "Ah Fabian, Nina I have the wedding ALL planned out." Mallie said handing Fabian and I a sheet of paper. Fabian and I read it and then nodded and then handed it back to Mallie.

Mallie's POV

"Ok everyone may I have your attention please?" I waited until it was quiet ans when it was I started talking. "Ok I have the schedule for the wedding. After I pronounce Nina and Fabian husband and wife and they kiss we'll also come into the tent and the DJ who is spinning the track with announce Nina and Fabian and they'll cone in and then they'll have their wedding song which is a surprise." I said smiling at Amber and she smiled back. "Everyone will stand around them and then after that their will be free time where you can dance have fun etc etc. Then we will have dinner. Their is a choice between pork and steak. Anyway during dinner the vows will be going on and I presume everyone wrote their vows?" Their was a chorus of yes's. "Ok and then it will be cake time, then more free time and then the groom will close us off." Everyone nodded and then I walked up to Nina and I said, "I already ordered the flowers last night so that is taken care of." Nina nodded and I smiled. " I will see you Monday. Where are you getting ready?" "Were having Nina's bachelor party in a hotel I rented." Amber quickly said. "Were is the hotel?" "Five minutes away." I nodded and I said, "Are you having your girls day tomorrow." "Yes she is." Patricia answered for her. Nina looked at Patricia and she quickly remembered. "Oh yeah I am." "Excellent. Anyway I'll see you on Monday." "Bye." I smiled at Nina and Fabian and everyone and walked to my car and drove back to my house.

Nina's POV

Everyone already left and all the girls were discussing our plan for tomorrow while the boys were in the car. "Ok so Nina we'll pick you up then go get massages and a seaweed wrap then go out to lunch, and then all the girls will spend the night at my house ok?" Amber asked. I nodded and Amber said "Awesome. Now I gotta go before Alfie explodes of hunger." We all laughed at that and we all walked towards our cars. When I got in my car with Fabian he smiled and said, "Ready to go?" I nodded and we went home. When we got home we ate dinner, watched t.v. and then we got ready for bed. As I was finishing up brushing my teeth, strong hands wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Fabian smiling and putting his head in the crook of my neck. "In three days you will become Nina Ritter." Fabian said grinning. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And I will be ALL yours." Fabian smiled and grinned and he said, "I'm already counting the days down." I smiled and kissed him. Fabian picked me up and carried me to our bed without breaking the kiss and we made out for a while then went to sleep.

Ok finished! That took an hour. Anyway I am going to update my other fanfics to don't worry. And some of you Mau know this but I deleted my account. And I am thinking whether or not if I should create a new account . Tell me if I should in your reviews. Sibuna!


	28. Chapter 28

Nina's POV

I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I groaned and I reached for my phone on the bedside table, grabbed it, and I answered it. ''Hello?'' ''Hey Nines!'' Amber said cheerfully. ''Hey Ambs. What's up?'' ''I'm with everybody. We're on your way to your house right now.'' ''K I'll be ready when you get their.'' ''Good. See you in 15.'' ''K bye.'' ''Bye.'' I hung up and then I got out of bed and I carried my phone to the bathroom. I set my phone down on the bathroom counter and I started the shower. Before I shut the door I went out of the bathroom and went to the bed. Fabian was sleeping so I shook him. He groaned and he made a face at me. I smiled ans thought of an idea. I kissed Fabian and he kissed back and that woke up. ''Good morning.'' He said smiling. ''Morning. Can you go downstairs and make me breakfast?'' ''Anything for you.'' I smiled at Fabian and I kissed him again ans then I walked back to the bathroom, shut the door, and got into the shower.

Five minutes later I got out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Fabian out of bed. I smiled and I started getting ready. I put on a pink sundress, white sandles, pink pearl earrings, I left my hair down and I blow dryers it out and put a pink headband, and a pink necklace. I brushed my teeth, put on some blush, some mascara and some eyeliner, grabbed my purse and I skipped downstairs. When I went downstairs I went to the kitchen and saw some Honey Nut Cherries and some coffee out for me. I smiled and sat down and when I did, Fabian came out from the bathroom. When he saw me he stopped. ''Wow...you...you...you look...beautiful.'' Fabian stuttered. I smiled and Fabian came to sit down next to me. ''If anyone flirts with...'' Fabian started but I didn't let him finish his sentence. ''No one is going to flirt with me. And if they do I'll say I'm already with the most sweetest and handsome man I know.'' After After I said that Fabian kissed me. I missed back and we broke a minute later. We smiled at each other and then I ate my cereal and drank my coffee. When I was finished with my coffee and cereal, a car horn honked. ''That must be the girls.'' I said. I was about to stand up and was about to tale me empty bowl and my empty mug when Fabian grabbed them both and put them in the sink. I smiled at Fabian, walked up to him and kissed him. He kissed back and a second later we broke apart. ''Thank you for doing that for me.'' ''No problem.'' Just then my phone beeped and that meant I got a text. I got out my phone and I looked at the text.

To: Nina

From: Amber

Hurry up! Our appointments in 5 minutes!

''I gotta go.'' I said to Fabian. I kissed Fabian again and I grabbed my purse and as I was walking to the door I heard a, ''Have fun!'' ''Thank you.'' I walked to the door, opened it, and I walked to Amber's car. When I got in everyone said 'Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.'' I smiled and I got into the car and sat next to Joy. I closed the door and we all took off for our spa day. (And Nina's American friends are sick). We arrived at the spa five minutes later. We all got out of Amber's car and we walled into the building called ''Spas for Everyone'' (Couldn't think of a name). I walked into the building ans we checked the clock. 9:00. We were right on time. We walled up to the last in the front and Amber said, ''Me ans my friend have an appointment for Lewis at 9:00.'' ''Your right on time. Follow me.'' The lady walked out from behind her desk and we all followed the woman down a hallway into a room. She stopped in front of a room ans she opened it. Their were guys in their and when they looked at us, they smiles. We all smiled back and the lady left and closed the door. Once the lady left, one of the guys said, ''How about we get started?'' We nodded and the guys gave us towels. ''Go take your clothes off, wrap that towel around you, put your clothes in your bags, and come back here and we'll get started. We all nodded and went to the spas bathroom, took our clothes off, put them in our bags, wrapped the towel around us and we walled back to the guys. ''Ok lay down and we'll get started." We all went to seats in the room and laid down on them and the guys started massaging us. I couldn't help but feel my guy rub me kinda flirty. ''My name's Gavin by the way." I looked at him and smiled. "Nina. Oh and I'm getting married on Monday so if you flirt with me, you will regret it." I flopped down on mg seat and Gavin just signed and said, "What's your-" Before Gavin could finish that sentence I asked Amber, ''So Amber when do you find out that sex of your baby?" "Tuesday." "Make sure you tell me when you figure out the sex." I said. "Will do." After that none of us talked. We just relaxed.

A couple of hours later we were all down with our seaweed wrap and our spa day. We all went to Subway and we all got turkey sandwiches and Coke to go. We ate in Amber's car and when we arrived back to my place I said to Amber, ''I'll meet you at your place in a couple hours." "K." I got out and I went inside. When I entered, Fabian was asleep on the couch. I threw my trash away and I went to the couch and I kissed Fabian. Fabian kissed back and three minutes later we broke. When we broke Fabian smiled at me. "Did you have fun?" Fabian asked. I nodded and I got on the couch with Fabian. Fabian wrapped his arms around me and he felt my skin. "Your skin feels smooth. I like it." I smiled and Fabian started kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he got on me. He started kissing down my neck and I said, "The guy who massages me started flirting with me but I said I'd he started flirting with him he'll regret it." Fabian stopped kissing my neck and grinned at me. "That's what I want to hear." "I'll never cheat on you I hope you know that." "I know." I smiled and started kissing Fabian again.

·A few hours later·

I got out of my car and I shut the door. I walked up to Amber's house and I knocked on her door. Joy answered it. "There's Mrs. Rutter!" I smiled at Joy and I walked into Amber's house. Everyone was watching t.v. and when they saw me they all said, ''Hey Nines!" "Hey." I put my stuff down on the floor next to me and I sat down next to Mara. "So dinner is gonna be ready in 5 minutes k?" I nodded and I looked at the t.v. "What are we watching?" "Just a show." Patricia said. I noticed Patricia had a little bump on her stomach. "Patricia..." "Yeah?" "Are you pregnant?" She looked at me for a second and then said, "Yes." Just then all of us started screaming and we hugged her. After everyone settled down I asked, "When Did you find out?" "After the dinner we all had with Nina's American friends. Eddie knows and we were gonna tell everyone at the wedding but guess Nina found out." " Can we tel the guys?" "Fine." I smiled and texted Fabian while the other texted their husbands.

To: Fabian

From: Nina

Patricia pregnant?

To: Nina

From: Fabian

Really?! That's great tell her I said congrats.

To: Fabian

From: Nina

I will. Love you

To: Nina

From: Fabian

Love you to

I put my phone away and I said to Patricia, "Fabian said congratulations." "And so did the others." The other girl said altogether. They all laughed and I asked,"So who else knows?" "My whole family." We all nodded and then Amber checked on dinner. "Dinners ready!" Amber yelled. We all got up and we went and sat at the table. Amber served us all and then we all started eating. "Where Alfie?" Joy asked. "Upstairs in our bedroom watching an alien movie." We all rolled our eyes. Oh Alfie. After dinner we washed off our plates, rolled out our sleeping bags, go in them, and watched Scream. We all feel asleep when the movie ends.

So! Patricia is pregnant? Shocking huh? Anyway the wedding chapter will be long so I'm just warning you. And I have ideas for this fanfic so I want to update a lot to make you all happy. Anyway review and have a good night :) Love you all


	29. Chapter 29

Nina's POV

The next morning I woke up at 10:30. I noticed everyone else was awake because they were in their sleeping bags and on their phones. When i said, "Good morning." They all said, "Morning Mrs. Rutter." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Soon to be Nina Rutter." I said unlocking my phone. "Nina the weddings tomorrow. It's Nina Rutter. It's not Martin. It's Rutter." Joy said. I rolled my eyes and looked at my text messages. I had one from Kelsey. I opened the text up and it read:

To:Nina

From:Kelsey

What time should Gabrielle, Ashley, and I be at the hotel for ur bachelor party 2night?

"Hey guys what time are we arriving at the hotel for my bachellor party because Kelsey wants to know?" "6:45." Joy told me. I nodded and texted back to Kelsey:

To:Kelsey

From: Nina

6:45

Kelsey responded back a minute later:

To:Nina

From:Kelsey

K see u 2night. Oh and btw Ryan texted Fabian and he's leaving at the same time as us girls

After Kelsey sent a text message back I looked at it bit didn't respond to it. I turned my phone off and said, "The boys are leaving at the same time as us so can I rode with Fabian?" "No because he's not going to the same hotel as us." I sighed sad. I laid down and then all of a sudden I remembered something. I haven't gotten my wedding shoes yet! "Guys I don't have my wedding shoes yet!" I laid up and I was about to say something when Amber said, " Nines we have that covered." Amber stood up and went up to her room and I looked at the girls confused. They were as confused as me. Amber came down two minutes later and gave me a box. I opened the box and inside the box were Amber's wedding shoes when she wore them at her wedding. I looked at Amber and smiled, got up, and went to hug her. She hugged me back and when we broke I said, "Thanks Amber." "No problem. Now put them on see if they fit." I nodded and I sat down on the couch and I sat Amber's wedding shoes next to me and I took them out of the box and I put them both on. After I put both of the shoes on, I discovered they were white heels and they had a white flower on them. I put the shoes on, walked around in them, and then smiled. "They fit!" "Awesome because they are beautiful on you." Amber said. All the girls nodded in agreement and I smiled and I walked over to Amber and gave her a big hug. She hugged me back and when we broke I smiled at her. "Amber yo u area lifesaver." "I know." All the girls laughed and I took the shoes off and I put them in my purse. "Where's your dress?" Patricia asked. "At home." " Ok so before 6:45 well all go to Nina's house and dress up all her wedding stuff and I'll bring my straightening iron and some bracelets for Nina and we'll all pack up all our stuff before going to Nina's and then we'll go to the hotel and have Nina's bachelor party. I already have the stuff for us. I'll show you guys when we all get their." Amber said. We all nodded and then Amber said, "Who's up for breakfast?" "Me!" All the girls said at once. We all laughed and then went to Amber's kitchen to make breakfast.

An hour later I was back at home. All the girls were going to the beach (even Kesley, Gabrielle, and Ashley) and Amber said she'll pick me up in 10 minutes. She was on her way to get Mara and then me. I was finished with my shower and I was putting my bathing suit on and I was putting my hair in a ponytail when strong arms wrapped around me. I looked to see Fabian smiling. "Tomorrow's the big day." I nodded. "Yep." "You excited?" "Yes." I said nodding and smiling. Fabian grinned and I asked, "What hotel are you and the boys staying in?" "Can't tell you. Amber wants us to keep the hotels a secret because she thinks we might sneak out of the hotels and meet somewhere." I rolled my eyes. Oh Amber. "Well can we maybe text while at the hotel?" "I don't know. If Amber lets us." "I hope she does." "Yeah." I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I said, "The girls this morning called me when I woke up." Fabian chuckled and said, "Well that is kinda technically your new last name." "No it's not. It's still Martin. Tomorrow it will be Rutter." Fabian sighed and said, "How about Nina Rutter/Martin?" "No it's Nina Martin/Rutter." "Ok so how about I call you that for the whole day?" Nina though t about it and then rolled her eyes and said, "You can call me Nina Rutter." "Good because that's gonna be your last name forever starting today, tomorrow, and the rest of eternity." I smiled and I kissed Fabian. Fabian kissed back and it turned into a make out sesh a couple minutes later. Just then my phone beeped signaling I had a text. I groaned and I broke the kiss and I checked my phone.

To: Nina

From: Amber

We're here! Hurry up!

"Amber and the girls are here." I said. Fabian unwrapped his arms from around my waist and I grabbed my pink pink sundress, put it on, ran downstairs, grabbed my glasses, a towel from the dryer, my flip flops and I ran outside. I ran to Amber's car and opened it. "Hey guys." "Hey." Everyone said. I closed the door and the car driver away.

Twenty minutes later we were at the beach. We found a parking spot and a place to sit. As I was laying out my towel, someone patted me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw John. "What?" I snapped. All the girls turned and saw John. "What are you doing here?" Patricia snapped. "Look I came here to warn you. Micheal is gonna drug your drink at the wedding and that is-" John didn't finish his sentence because he just got shot. I gasped as he fell and I fell to the sand and cried. "Stop crying Martin." I stopped. I knew that voice. I looked up to see Michael smirking and holding a gun. Amber was about to go and slap him but I did it before her. After I slapped him he said, "Oh your going to regret that. All of a sudden he snapped his fingers and we went back to his house. I was tied up to a bed and a rope was on me so I wouldn't move. The room was lit with candles. All of a sudden Micheal walled up to me and got on me. "This is for slapping me." All of a sudden he started kissing me. I started to cry a little and I didn't kiss back. Micheal broke the kiss. "Kiss me!" I did what he said but I didn't enjoy it.

Amber's POV

After Micheal took Nina somewhere, all of us started freaking out. I was on the phone with Fabian and I wad waiting for him to pick up. Finally on the fifth ring, Fabian answered his phone.

Fabian: Hello?

Amber: Fabian! Come quick!

Fabian: What happened?

Amber: Micheal took Nina somewhere

Fabian: HE WHAT?

Amber: Just come quick!

Fabian: I'm on my way. What beach are you on?

Amber: The same one we went to when you net Micheal

Fabian: Alright I'm on my way

Amber: K bye

Fabian: Bye

I hung up my phone and at the same time Joy hung up her phone. "I just called the police and an ambulance." She told us. We all nodded and just then John started to mumble something and he held something in his hand. We all looked at each confused at what he said. Kelsey walked to John and sat on her knees. "What did you say?" "Take this. It'll locate John. I planted a little thing in Micheal a long time ago so I won't lose where he is. This'll help you find Nina...tell her...tell her I'm...I'm...Sorry..." Just then John closed his eyes and I planted a kiss on John's cheek. I sorta had a little crush on John since the 4th grade. No he'll never know. Jus t then Fabian and all the boys came running onto the beach. When the girls saw them they ran to their husband and hugged them. Fabian ran to me and before he could say anything, the police and men who work at the hospital put John on a stretcher and carried him to their truck. The police ran to us and said, "What happened?" None of the girls couldn't really talk because they were crying, but Mara calmed down and told the police everything. The police nodded and wrote it sown and Kelsey gave the police a tracking device. "John the boy who got shot gave this to me. This can locate where Nina is." The police looked at it and said, "I'm picking up something." He looked at us all and said to all of us, "Follow us ok?" We all nodded, picked up our beach stuff, and ran to our cars and followed the police.

Nina's POV

Micheal was busy kissing down my neck. My bathing suit top was half off and sunbathing suit bottom wasn't off. I was crying and hoping someone would find me soon. But all of a sudden I heard a door slam down and footsteps. Micheal didn't hear it and all of a sudden the door of the room we were in got slammed down and I saw everyone. Micheal closed his eyes and just then a police officer ran to Micheal, got him off me, and the police officer put handcuffs in him. "Micheal Jones (pretend that was him name) your under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Nina Martin and the murder of John have the right to remain silence." Micheal looked at At everyone mad and he said, "Fuxk all of you. EVEN YOU!" He pointed at Fabian and Fabian walked up to Micheal and said, "How DARE you do this to my fiance?! You WILL pay for this one day." "Uh...he's gonna be in jail for the rest of his life for what he did." The police officer said. "Good. Cause that's what you deserve. And if you break out of jail and hurt Nina you will be sorry. And if you crash the wedding tomorrow you will be SO sorry."Micheal glared at Fabian and the police escorted out of the room. When they did, Fabian ran to me, untied to rope from my body, and then hugged me. I was bawling and everyone came and joined the hug. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Joy's cell phone rang. We broke the hug and wholesalers talking on her phone I fixed my top. After that Fabian wiped my tears away. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt you." "But what if he does? " "Then leave that to me." Eddie said. I smiled and Ihugged Fabian again. When we ended our hug, Joy looked sad. "What's wrong Joy?" "John...he's... he's gonna be in the hospital for a very long time." After Joy said that I started bawling and everyone came to hug me. _This is the worst day_ _ever _I thought.

A couple of hours later I just had gotten home from seeing John. It was 6:00 so that meant I had 45 minutes until my bachelor party. I went upstairs and I went to my bed, got in it, and cried. Two minutes later I felt the best shift and someone picked me up and sat me in their lap. It was Fabian. I cried into Fabian's chest and he lifted my head so I can look at him. "I'm very sorry Nina. I very am. I know how good of a friend Micheal was. I know he killed Zoey but he was a good friend to you. And you don't have to worry about Micheal. He's not gonna drug you, he's not going to crash the wedding, he's nit gonna hurt you. Trust me. Ok?" I nodded and then I kissed Fabian. He kissed back and a couple of minutes later we broke. "Thank you. And I believe you." "Good. You should." I smiled at Fabian and I kissed him kissed back and a couple of minutes later it turned into a make out sesh. Fabian was on top of me and we were Kissing when suddenly the doorbell rang. I checked the time and it said 6:45. Shit. I broke the kiss and I got out of bed and I ran and got ready. "Answer the doorbell for me please." Fabian said ok and he went to get the door.

Fabian's POV

When I opened the door I saw all the girls. "Hey guys. Nina's getting ready." "K can we come in?" I nodded and the girls went upstairs.

Nina's POV

I was finishing combing my hair when all of the girls came in. They smiled at me and they came into my room. "So Nina where is your bag?" "Right their." To said pointing to my bag with a bunch of junk in it. "It has my honeymoon clothes, my wedding stuff, my bathing suits, and my clothes for when we're traveling to our honeymoon." "Ok where is your wedding stuff?" Patricia asked as Amber picked up my bag. I put my comb down and I walked into my closer and I went to a rack and got my dress and shoes. I handed it to Patricia and I asked, "Do you have my asscerriories?" "Yes." "Awesome let's get going." I walked into my closet, grabbed some flip flops and Mara asked "Where are your shoes?" "In this bag." I said picking it up off my vanity. All of the girls nodded and then we walked downstairs to see Fabian with all of his stuff. "When did you pack?" "Last night. Now I gotta go the boys are waiting for me at the hotel." "K bye. Oh and first I want to give you something." "What?" "This." I walked towards Fabian and kisses kissed back and a minute later we broke the kiss. " I'll see you tomorrow." "Same to you. To." Fabian smiled and before he left, he asked Amber, "Can me and Nina text?" "No." Me and Nina sighed and Fabian left. "Ok what are we waiting for? We have a bachelor party to go to." We all smiled and I turned off all the lights and we left.

A couple of minutes later we arrived at our hotel. We got checked in and we went up to our room. When I opened the door to our room, I gasped. The room was so pretty. It had the perfect amount others for us, a minifridge, a bath, a shower, and the view was beautiful. Amber started pulling out the food and said, "We have pizza, ice cream, sprite, and oranges. Nina I advise you to eat more oranges so motivator into your dress." "Ok." We all laughed and Patricia turned on the t.v. (and I forgot to mention that there is a t.v. and a toilet) and we all started to eat our food.

A couple of hours later, all of the girls were sleeping. I couldn't sleep so I grabbed my phone, turned the volume down on my phone and texted Fabian.

To: Fabian

From: Nina

Fabes I can't sleep

Fabian replied two seconds later.

To:Nina

From: Fabian

Me neither. And all the boys are snoring like crazy

After Fabian sent that, I laughed.

To: Fabian

From: Nina

Lol. I can't wait for tomorrow

To: Fabian

From: Nina

Me neither. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired love you

To: Fabian

From: Nina

Love you to Mrs. Rutter

After Fabian sent that I smiled and put my phone down and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Amber's POV

I was sleeping when my alarm clock beeped. I shut it off before anyone of the girls woke up. I looked at all the girls and saw them sleeping. I smiled, got out of bed, and woke up all of the girls except for Nina. They all groaned when I shook them and when I shook them again they woke up. Patricia made a face at me and whispered, "Amber why the hell are you waking all of us up at-" She checked the time and her eyes widened. "5:45 in the morning?!" "Because it's Fabian and Nina's wedding day and I want to start getting her ready early." "Can't we have they y more minutes of sleep?" Ashley said lying back down. "No! Now all of you help me get the bath running and help me get some supplies out." Nobody moved and I was about to scream while I remember Nina was still sleeping. So I simply dragged all of the girls to the bathroom one by one and then I locked the door with something and I said, "Your not getting out until I go and their and see a bath full of water for Nina!" I hissed. After I said that, I went to my bag and pulled out makeup, a hair straightener, some nail polish,a blow dryer and I put them all down in the hotel vanity. (And the hotel has a vanity). I went to the door and listened and heard the water running. I smiled and a couple of minutes later, the water was shut off. "Is the bath full?" "Yes." Mara said annoyed. I unlocked the door and walked into the bathroom to see all the girls sitting on the floor, and the bath was all filled up. I smiled. "Excellent. Now I'll go wake up Nina and you guys stay here." All of the girls nodded and I walked out into the hotel bedroom and I walked over to Nina.

Nina's POV

I was sleeping when suddenly someone started shaking me. I groaned, and their was more shaking. I opened my eyes and saw Amber smiling. "Good morning Mrs. Rutter." "Amber why did you wake me up at-" Before I could finish my sentence Joy shouted from the bathroom, "it's 6:30 in the morning." I gasped at Amber. "Really Amber?" "We need to start getting you ready." "But the wedding isn't until 12:45." "If we get ready early, we'll make it in time. And trust me theirs a lot of stuff that needs to be done. So get out of bed and get into the bath that the girls made for you." I sighed defeated. I wasn't gonna win this I though so I got out of bed and I walked into the bathroom. All of the girls covered their eyes and that was my cue to get undressed. So I took of my clothes and I got into the bathtub. "You can look now." I said to everybody. Everybody uncovered their eyes and they stood up and Amber said to go get shampoo and conditioner for me from their bag." All of the girls (besides Amber and Nina) did nose goes and Patricia was the last one to cover her nose so she had to go get the conditioner and shampoo. (And the hotel provides you with soap). Patricia walked to Amber's bag which was on Amber's bed and she pulled out the shampoo and conditioner and she walked back to the bathroom with them and gave them to Amber. Amber smiled at her and said, 'Thank you Patricia." Patricia smiled back and Amber put the conditioner on the side of the bed and she squirted some shampoo into her hand and then she put the shampoo on the side of the bathtub. "Nina I need you to dunk your head underwater." Nina nodded and dunked her head underwater and a couple of minutes later, she came up from underwater. 'Now turn around for me please." Amber said. Nina turned around and Amber started putting shampoo into Nina's hair. "So today's the day." Joy said in a sing song voice. I smiled and said, "Yep." "So have you and Fabian been thinking about kids?" Amber asked. "Well we haven't really talked about it but I would like to start a family one day." 'How about you start a family on your honeymoon?" Joy asked. "JOY!" All the girls exclaimed. I blushed a deep red and Amber whispered to me, 'Ok i'm finished now would be a good time to rinse out your shampoo." "Thank you." I whispered back to Amber and then I dunked underwater and rinsed out my hair. When I was finished, I resurfaced and I turned the way Amber wanted me to be and Amber already had conditioner in her hand so she started putting it in my hair. While she was doing that, Joy apologized. "Nines I'm sorry." "It's fine Joy." Joy smiled and then it was silent until Amber told me to rinse out my hair. I dunked my hair underwater and 2 minutes later I resurfaced. "Ok now wash your body and then call us and I'll give you a robe and you can drain the tub and then we can start getting you ready." I nodded and Amber grabbed the conditioner and shampoo and she walked out with all of the girls following her. When everyone left, I grabbed the soap and starting washing myself. A couple minutes later I was done so I started washing myself off and then when I was finished I shouted, "I'm done!" After I shouted that, Amber walked into the bathroom with a robe and she gave it to me and she said, "Drain the tub and then come out and sit on the vanity stool." I nodded and when Amber left, I put the robe on and I drained the tub and then I walked out of the bathroom and I walked to the vanity stool and sat down on it. When I did, Amber came to me and she picked up the blow dryer that was sitting on the vanity and she plugged it in and she started blow drying my hair. A couple minutes later she was done so she unplugged the blow dryer and she put it down. "Ok I need 4 girls to paint Nina's nails." "I'll do it!" Ashley, Kelsey, Mara, and Gabrielle said at the same time. "Ok come here." Amber said. Ashley, Kelsey, Mara, and Gabrielle all walked over to us and Amber handed them nail polish. "Ok one of you paint Nina's nails. Ashley you can go first." Ashley nodded and she painted one of my fingernails sparkly white. When she was done, Kelsey painted my other fingernail and then when she was done, Amber went to get a towel for me to sit on. When she gave me the towel, I sat on it and Mara and Gabrielle did my toenails at the same timer. When they were finished I had to wait a couple of minutes to dry so Amber turned on the t.v. and we all watched some t.v. for a couple of minutes. After my nails were dryed, I sat back down on the vanity stool and Amber plugged in the straightening iron and she said to me, "Ok so I'm gonna straighten your hair and then I'm gonna do a waterfall style like have your hair curled and I'm gonna hair a part of your hair in a hair clip." I nodded and then Amber got started.

A couple hours later we finally finished. It took a long time to straighten my hair so we finished at 10:00 a.m. We had 2 hours and 45 minutes until the wedding so since my hair is all done the girls were helping me with my makeup. Mara was helping me with my makeup while Amber was putting blush on my cheeks when suddenly their was a knock on the door. Joy skipped over to the door and got it. When she opened it, she yelled, "Nina your family is here to see you." "Leas them to me!" Nina said back. "Nina's in the middle of getting her hair done." I heard Joy tell my family. A second letter, my family came to the vanity part of the hotel and when they saw me they gasped. I smiled at them from the mirror and my mom put her hand to her chest. "Nina you look SO beautiful oh my god." "Thank you mom." Mara and Amber stopped doing my makeup and I got up and gave all of my family members a hug. After I gave them all a hug, I kneeled down to Jenna. "Jenna you look very beautiful." "Thank you Nina." She said smiling. I smiled to and Jenna asked, 'Do you think I'll be able to dance with Fabian at the wedding?" I nodded. "I'm sure he'll save you a dance." Jenna started smiling widely and I grinned at her and then I stood up. "So how long have you been up?" My gran asked me. "Since 6:30 in the morning." "Amber I have a feeling you had something to do with the time of when Nina woke up." My dad said. "Hey I just wanted to get an early step in getting Nina ready." Amber defended. "I guess your right." My dad said. "I know I am. Anyway we need to finish getting Nina ready because we only have 2 hours and 45 minutes left until the wedding." Amber said really fast. Everyone chuckled and then my mom said that everyone in my family is gonna go and help set up the wedding with everyone. I nodded and hugged my family and then they left. Once they left, Amber pushed me onto the stool and once again Mara and Amber did my makeup, everyone helped out and while they were doing my makeup they were deciding what jewelry to put on me.

*!2:30 p.m.*

I just got to my wedding spot. I was in a little room close to the beach with all the girls with me. I had my dress on, and I was ready. I was freaking out and all the girls told me that it was pre-wedding jitters and they had them on their wedding day. I nodded and I breathed to try to calm me down and all of a sudden Mallie came in. When she saw me she smiled. 'Nina you look beautiful!" I smiled at her and she hugged me. When we broke the hug she asked, 'Are you ready to become Mrs. Rutter." I nodded. She smiled at me and said, "The wedding is about to start so be ready. I'll be at the end of the alter." I nodded and Mallie walked out of the room. (Mallie is gonna be the priest.) When she left, Amber walked over to me with my veil. ''We forgot to put this on." Amber said putting it on me. "Their...your ready..." I smiled at everyone and said, "Thank you guys for getting me ready." All the girls smiled and they hugged me and just then my father came in. 'Girls the wedding ceremony is about to start." All the girls ran out of the tent and my father walked over to me. "Are you ready Nina?" I nodded and me and my father walked to where everyone else was.

Fabian's POV

I was at the end of the aisle. I was having pre wedding jitters and all the guys told me to calm down. I nodded and looked at everyone sitting down. I breathed in and out and then all of a sudden the music began. First walked out Jenna smiling and throwing flowers everyone. I smiled at her and when she was finished, next Mara, Patricia, Julie and Joy came out. They were the bridesmaids. They were holding flowers and they were smiling widely. When they got to the end of the aisle, Amber came out. She was the bridesmaid so that just left her. When she finally walked to the end of the aisle the band began playing the wedding march. While they were playing the wedding march, Nina and her father came out. When I first saw Nina I was smiling so widely. Nina looked beautiful, breathtaking, gorgeous...I can't believe she was about to become my wife. I looked at Nina and saw the same expression on her face. When Nina and her father got to the end of the aisle, Nina's father kissed Nina's cheek and went to sit down with her mother. Nina came onto the stage and she and I joined hands smiling at each other and Mallie began the wedding ceremony.

(And this is how I'm going to write Mallie doing the wedding ceremony)

"Dearly beloved,

We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After Mallie said that everything was silent. Thank god.

"Fabian please repeat after me:

Mallie: I Fabian Rutter

Fabian: I Fabian Rutter

Mallie: Take you, Nina Martin

Fabian: Take you Nina Martin

Malie: To be my lawfully wedded wife

Fabian: To be my lawfully wedded wife

Malie: Through health through sickness

Fabian: Through health through sickness

Mallie: As long as we both shall live

Fabian: As long as we both shall live

Then Mallie said, "Nina please repeat after me:

Mallie: I Nina Martin

Nina: I Nina Martin

Mallie: Take you Fabian Rutter

Nina: Take you Fabian Rutter

Mallie: To be my lawfully wedded husband

Nina: To be my lawfully wedded husband

Mallie: Through health through sickness

Nina: Through health through sickness

Mallie: As long as we both shall live

Nina: As long as we both shall live

After I said that Mallie looked at Eddie. "Rings please?" Eddie gave both of the rings to Mallie and Mallie gave my ring to Nina and Mallie gave Nina's ring to me. I slipped Nina's ring onto her finger and after that, Nina slipped my ring onto my finger. After that was over Mallie said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fabian you may kiss your bride." After Mallie said that I kissed Nina with our hands still together. Nina kissed back and everyone was clapping and cheering and whopping and whistling. After we ended the kiss, we both smiled at each other and then we walked off the alter and while we were walking down the beach everyone was throwing flowers at us making us laugh.

"May I please welcome Mrs. and Mr. Rutter!" The DJ announced. When Nina and I walked into the reception everyone was cheering and clapping for us. "They will now be dancing to their first wedding song as a married couple." After the DJ said that My Perfect Day started playing. Fabian and I looked at each other and smiled and we walked to the middle of the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around Nina's waist and Nina wrapped her arms around my neck and then we started dancing. We swayed back and forth and it was silent for a minute until Fabian said, "You are looking so beautiful right now." Fabian told me. "And you are looking handsome." I responded back to him. Fabian smiled and I smiled back at him and I rested my head on his shoulder making everyone awwwww. I felt Fabian blushing and I was blushing to but I decided to shrug it off. Fabian and I kept on swaying back and forth and when the song was over, Fabian and I looked at each other and kissed. Again everyone awed and Fabian and I both broke the kiss blushing. After we finished blushing, Fabian and I walked over to our families and they smiled at us and congratulated us. "Congratulations Nina and Fabian." Nina's aunt Helen said. 'Thank you." Nina said hugging her aunt. I hugged Nina's aunt and and Nina's mom and dad hugged Nina then me and then my family came over and congratulated us and we hugged them and then after that we went over to everyone at Anubis. "Finally Fabina is married!" Jerome shouted. Fabian and I rolled our eyes and everyone grinned and we all got hugs from our housemates. After giving hugs to everyone, Jenna came skipping over to us. "Hey Fabian can I dance with you?" "Sure." I kissed Nina and then Jenna and I went out to the dance floor dancing a few people joining.

Nina's POV

I smiled at Fabian and Jenna dancing and then I looked at Amber. "I know you were the one that requested My Perfect Day." Amber grinned and she put both of her hands up and said, "Guilty as charged." I laughed and then I started to talk to everyone. A few minutes later the song ended and a fast pop song came on. "I love this song!" All of the girls said at once. All of the girls laughed and then got up and started dancing.

A few minutes later after we were finished dancing, Fabian and I were dancing. It was a slow song, so everyone else was dancing. Instead of staying quiet and swaying back and forth, Fabian and I talked. "So Fabian...this morning while I was getting ready with the girls, Joy asked me if you and I were thinking about starting a family, and I said I was thinking about it and i said I don't know about you so...what do you think?" Fabian smiled and said, "I would LOVE to start a family with you." I grinned and then I said, "Awesome." Fabian grinned back and then kissed me. I kissed back and soon it became a make out session. No one bothered us, everyone just continued dancing.

*Dinner time*

At dinner, the line was crazy. Everyone wanted to get steak or the pork before it ran and everyone was pushing and shoving. Fabian and I was at a table feeding our dinner to each other. Fabian and I got to go first since it was our wedding day. We each got steak and we got some sparkly water. I was feeding Fabian and he was about to feed me when everyone from Anubis came to sit down at our table. "That line was SO long! They almost ran out of steak but luckily I got a steak!" Alfie said. We all rolled our eyes. Oh Alfie...

After dinner Fabian and I went out on the beach and Fabian sat down and I sat in his lap. We both sighed and then we looked at each other and smiled at each other. "I don't want this day to end." I said. 'But don't you want to know where were going on our honeymoon?" Fabian asked with a eye brow raised. "Oh yes I do...I can't wait." Fabian smirked at me and said, 'When we get their you will be excited." 'Can we PLEASE stop talking about the honeymoon? Everytime we keep talking about it I keep on getting sad because I don't know where we are going." "Ok ok...how about instead of talking we do this?" Fabian pressed his lips to mine and I smiled and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Fabian wrapped his arms around my waist and soon it became another make out sesh. Just then Amber interrupted us. "Its time to cut the cake!" She shouted at us. We both broke the kiss and then we both got up and we walked into the tent and everyone was gathered around the cake. We walked to where everyone was, Fabian picked up the knife and I put my hand on his and we both cut the cake. After we cut two pieces of the cake, we put them on plates and we both picked up forks and we fed each other cake. After doing that, everyone started to rush towards the cake and Fabian and I both shook our heads and sat down and started feeding each other cake. Five minutes later everyone at Anubis came to sit down and I looked at Patricia and saw she had cake on her face. 'Pat-'' 'Don't say anything." She snapped at me. I just nodded and Eddie said, "Patricia saw me looking at some girl, she got jealous and was about to throw her cake at my face but it ended up going in hers." Everyone started to giggle and Patricia shot us all glares so we stropped giggling.

(And I'm sorry If I'm rushing this guys I don't mean to)

After cake we all danced and finally it was wedding speech time. We all gathered at our tables, and my mom decided to go first.

* * *

Nina's moms speech:

I knew this day would come someday.

The day Nina gets married

Nina has dreamed of getting married and having kids one day

When she was 5 she pretended that one of her dolls were her baby and she would have an imaginary husband

She would have dinner,lunch,breakfast,with her kids and husband and they would do everything together

When Nina got the shlorship to Anubis she was so excited but she also was sad since she was gonna miss her friends

So Nina went to Anubis and a couple of hours later on her arrival she called me and said that she wanted to go home

(And pretend that Nina has parents in S1)

She explained to me that their was a bully their and everyone hated her

So I told her to ignore the bully and just focus on school

Nina did what I told her to do

And...she actually made friends...

When she came home in the summer of her first term she was happy

She explained to me that she loved all her housemates and she had a crush on Fabian,they kissed, and other stuff...

Second term

Nina hated it

Their was a mean girl that wanted to steal Fabian and kept on being mean to her

So i told her what i told her when she called on her first day

She did that and it actually worked

She and the bully became friends...

OK enough of my blabbering. Nina congratulations to you I hope you and Fabian have a lovely life together

She smiled and then walked off the stage. Their were a lot of wedding speeches and finally Fabian was the last one. When he walked on stage, he said:

Fabian's speech

When Nina first came to Anubis I fell in love with her

Everyone was mean to her but me and her friend Mara were nice to her

I thought Nina was really pretty when I first saw her but I thought, she'll never like me back

We formed a friendship and we actually started a club and everyone joined it. We were Sibuna

We did everything together starting then

We kissed at the end of term dance and I didn't know if we were a couple or not

We were but...we broke up

Things got bad for us

But they ended up good together

I got Nina back at the end of second time by calling her my Chosen One

She really liked that so we kissed and got back together

Nina...I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope we can start a family soon because it looks like you were a good mother at 5 years old.

After that Fabian walked off stage and sat down. After all the speeches were over we took pictures. Fabian and I took pictures first. We did romantic pictures anYahoo! Mail: The best web-based email!d then Jenna joined us. And then everyone from the house joined in (Jenna's not in those pictures). And then we took pictures with our pictures and then we finished.

*One hour later*

Fabian and I were saying goodbye to everyone. We were all ready to go, Fabian had our suitcases in his car, and after all the goodbyes, we'll be on our way to our honeymoon. Five minutes later after saying goodbye to everyone, we walked to Fabian's car, got in it, and drove off waving to everyone.

* * *

OK )that took a LONG time 2 write. Hope you guys like the wedding chapter. The honeymoon chapter will probably be posted tomorrow...maybe...anyway review please! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Life After Anubis Chapter 31  
Fabians POV  
Nina and I arrived at the airport 30 minutes later. We found a parking spot, parked, got our suitcases out of the car, locked the car, and walked into the airport. We found seats in the airport to sit, and we put our suitcases down. Nina sat down and I told her, "I'm going to go get the tickets." Nina nodded and I walked over to stand in line to get tickets for Cozumel. I heard that it had Virgin Islands and it was part of Mexico  
and the place was very beautiful. The line went quickly and two minutes later I was getting the tickets. "Two tickets to Cozumel please." The lady gave me the tickets and said, "That'll be $1600." I got out my wallet and I pulled out the money. I gave the money to her and she smiled. Before I left I said, "I'm going to Cozumel with my wife for our honeymoon and I'm surprising her by going to Cozumel so can you say the flight number not the destination when you call for our flight?" The lady nodded and I smiled at her and I walked back to Nina. She was on her phone listening to music with her headphones on and playing a game. When I sat down, she noticed me and she took out her headphones. "Got the tickets?" She asked. I nodded and she said, "When am I going to know where we're going for our honeymoon?" "When we land." After I said that she sighed and put in her headphones again. She's going to be happy when we land I thought. I looked at the tickets without Nina seeing and I saw that our flight number was Flight 345623. I put the tickets in my pocket and I took out one of Nina's headphones. She looked at me and I put the headphone I took out of Nina's ear into my ear. "What are we listening to?" "Coldplay." Nina answered. I took out the headphone and put it back in Nina's ear. She looked confused as why I took out the headphone and I mouthed, "I don't like Coldplay." Nina nodded and she put on a different song. She put a headphone back into my ear and Its Time by Imagine Dragons started playing. I smiled and I took Nina's hand and Nina and I sat in silence listening to music.

Ten minutes later a lady on a loudspeaker called our flight. "Flight 345623 is now boarding." After the lady said that I took off my headphones and I took Nina's headphones and I put them in my pocket. Nina was sleeping so I shook her lightly. She woke up groggily and I said, "It's time to board the plane." She put her phone into her pocket, got up, stretched, and got her suitcase and walked to the line. I got up to and I walked to the line with my suitcase. I gave the man who was in charge of plane tickets me and Nina's plane ticket and then we boarded the plane. We sat down and we put our suitcases up above us. "Fabes where are my headphones?" "In my pocket." I said getting them out and giving them to Nina. "Thank you." She said. She turned her phone on and she put on of the ear phones in her ear and put one of them in my ear and she turned on some music and she laid back. I took her hand and asked, "You excited?" She nodded and I smiled and leaned back in my seat to. The plane took off a couple minutes later so we were high in the sky. Nina was playing a game on her phone and mouthing the lyrics to the song she was listening to. I looked at her and smiled. Finally she was all mine. No one else's. Not Micheal's or anyone else. ALL mine. I took out my phone and I started playing a game.

An hour later Nina was resting her head on my shoulder asleep. I decided to take off her headphones and put them in my pocket so she doesn't have problems sleeping. I finished a couples of levels to the game I was playing and then I put my phone away, wrapped an arm around Nina, and fell asleep.  
Nina's POV  
A couple of hours later I woke up. After I woke up I heard the captain say, "We are now landing in Cozumel please stay seated and have your seat belts on. When we land you can take them off and you may stand also. Thank you for flying with British Airlines." After the captain ended my eyes widened. Cozumel? I heard this place was so pretty! I looked out the plane window and saw little islands and water surrounding it. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. I turned towards Fabian who was still asleep. I whispered in his ear, "Get up sleepyhead we are landing in Cozumel." After I said that Fabian woke up. "What do you think of  
the honeymoon choice?" "I love it." Fabian smiled and said, "I knew you would." I kissed Fabian's cheek and then all of a sudden we stopped. We just landed. We got up, got our suitcases, and we walked off the plane. When we were off the plane we held hands and I asked, "Should I call a taxi?" Fabian shook his head. "I rented a jeep for us." He opened a part of his suitcase and got out a key. He pressed a button and it unlocked a blue jeep in the airport parking lot. We walked to the jeep, put our stuff in it, and got in it. Before Fabian started the car I kissed him. Fabian kissed back and two minutes later we broke. "Thank you for having this honeymoon at Cozumel." "No problem." I pecked his lips again and then I sat back in my seat and I put my seatbelt on. Fabian put his seatbelt on and then started the car and we left the airport.

Five minutes later we pulled up to a beach house. Fabian stopped the car and said, "Welcome to our honeymoon home." I looked at it and was stunned. It was big and lovely. Fabian took off his seat belt me doing the same, and we both got out getting our suitcases. We walked up to the house and when Fabian opened the door my mouth dropped. The beach house was tan and the living room was big, it had a plasma screen tv, a big couch, a couple of chairs, and it had a bunch of lamps. The kitchen was huge. The floor was marble and the fridge was big. I saw the tables and I noticed that its the one where you can lie or sit. I smiled. Fabian came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "How do you like the downstairs?" I looked up at him. "I love it." He grinned. "Well you'll love the upstairs even more." Fabian picked me up bridal style and we walked up the steps. When we got upstairs we walked into a bathroom. It had a big tub and a big shower. It had a little tv in the bathroom so you could watch tv while you relax in the bath. The towels were neatly folded on the counter and the mirror was big. "Wow." Was all I could say. Fabian brought me to another room. It was a hangout room. It had foose ball, a plasma screen tv, and a window that kinda gives you a good view of the beach. It had a relaxing chair where when you turn it on it relaxes you and it had a rolls chair and it also had another couch which was normal. Again I was amazed. "Are you ready to see our room?" Fabian asked. I nodded and Fabian walked to a room which I was guessing our room. It had a big bed that could fit two people (or more) a plasma screen tv, a fan, a walk in closet, a big vanity and an amazing view of the beach. When we walked into the bathroom my mouth dropped. The bathroom was huge. The shower was big, and so was the bath, it had another tv in the bathroom, the mirror was also big and it had a great view of the beach. "So, do you like the house?" I looked at Fabian and said, "I LOVE the house!" Fabian grinned. "Well I did this so we can have a perfect honeymoon together." "Well because of where we are I can already tell we're gonna have a perfect honeymoon." I smiled and I said, "Wanna have a picnic on the beach and then go swimming?" "Sure." "K. You go get your bathing suit on and then meet me on the beach." "Wait you need your bathing suit on to." "I'm gonna put it on while your changing." Nina nodded and I set her down and she went to get her bag which was already brought up by me and went into the walk in closet and changed. I got my bag and changed into my bathing suit in the bathroom and I grabbed a blanket from my suitcase. Then I went downstairs and packed the picnic basket. I packed grapes, peanut butter jelly sandwiches, cookies, some water, and strawberries. When Nina came downstairs the picnic basket was packed. "K ready." She said. I smiled at her and I took her hand and we went outside. We went to a spot on the beach and I laid the blanket out and then Nina and I sat down and I put the picnic basket in the sand. I opened it up and I said, "We have peanut butter jelly sandwiches, cookies, water, grapes, and strawberries. What would you like to have first Mrs. Rutter?" Nina smiled at me and then said, "I'll have a water and a sandwich Mr. Rutter." I smiled back at Nina and I gave her a water and a sandwich. I decided to have the same thing. We ate our sandwiches then we decided to have grapes. While we were eating them, Fabian threw some grapes at me and I tried to get some in my mouth but I failed. I threw some grapes at Fabian and Fabian caught them. I pouted and Fabian noticed. He put my in his lap and said, "Don't pout. It took me a couple of days to successfully get a grape in my mouth." I looked at Fabian and then I said, "Ok." Fabian got out the strawberries and he fed one to me. After he fed on to me, I fed one to him. We kept on going back and forth and when the strawberries were done we fed each other the rest of the food and then we were down. When we were putting all the trash away, I noticed the sun setting. "The sunset is so beautiful right now." Fabian looked at it and nodded in agreement. "Yes it is." It was silent until I looked at Fabian. Fabian looked at me and it was silent again until I said, "I love you." "I love you to." Fabian said. Fabian kissed me and I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our lips moved in perfect synch. After a minute we broke apart and Fabian said, "Ready to go for a swim?" I nodded and we both ran to the water.  
Fabian's POV  
I don't want this day to end. I'm having a wonderful time with Nina here. I picked an excellent honeymoon place. Today has been such a wonderful day. I got married to the love of my life, made her mine, I'm on a honeymoon with her and she's happy. I hope Micheal doesn't screw it up. Because if he does he's dead. Nina and I just got out of the water. We went to the picnic blanket, picked it up, picked the picnic basket up, and we went inside. We threw the trash from the picnic basket away and put the picnic basket away and we put the picnic blanket on our bed. We got into our pajamas and then we decided to make milkshakes. We went downstairs and we made chocolate milkshakes. After we made them we drank them upstairs in our room. Then we decided to watch The Hunger Games. An hour into the movie Nina fell asleep so I turned off the movie, brought the milkshake cups downstairs, turned off all the light, put Nina and I under the covers, kissed her, and then went to sleep.

I am SOOOOOO sorry I'm uploading this late. I had HUGE writers block. I had ideas in my head and I was trying to put them together so I put them together and I wrote this chapter. I will try HARD to update a lot. And since summer is almost here and school is almost here I promise I will update as hard as I can. Anyway hope you liked this chapter :)


	32. Chapter 32

Life After Anubis Chapter 32  
Nina's POV  
The next morning I woke up at 9:30. I noticed that I was the only one in bed. I looked around for Fabian but I couldn't find him. Just then I smelled pancakes coming from downstairs. I got out of bed and I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Fabian was. "Morning." Fabian turned towards me and said, "Good morning babe." I smiled to him and I got the orange juice out of the fridge and I got a glass out. I poured orange juice into the glass and took a sip. I put the orange juice away and I walked to Fabian. "Did you sleep well?" Fabian asked wrapping an arm around around my waist. "Yep." Fabian looked down at me and smiled. I looked up at him and asked, "Why are you smiling?" " I'm just lucky to have an amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, sweet girl like you." After Fabian said that I blushed and I kissed Fabian. Fabian kissed back and a second later we broke. "And I'm just lucky to have a smart, geeky, handsome, nice, sweet guy like you." After I said that Fabian kissed me and I kissed back. We broke a second later and I looked up at him lovingly. "I love you." "I love you more." I pecked Fabian's lips and then I got out of his grasp and I went upstairs to get my phone. As I was walking downstairs, my phone rang. I answered it and it was Amber.

Nina: Hello?

Amber: Hey Nines  
Nina: oh hey Amber. What's up?  
Amber: oh nothing. I just had my ultrasound  
Nina: you did?  
Amber: yep. I'm having a girl  
Nina: Amber I'm SO happy for you!  
Amber: thanks Nina. I hope you and Fabian have kids so my kids and your kids can be bff's like we are  
Nina: Actually Fabian and I talked about it at the wedding and we both want kids?  
Amber: Sweet!  
Nina: Yep.  
Amber: I gotta go I need to tell everyone  
Nina: Ok bye Amber

I hung up my phone and I ran to the kitchen excitedly. "Fabes Amber is having a girl." Fabian looked at me happy. "That's awesome!" "Yeah it is." Fabian took out two plates for me and him and he put pancakes on both of the plates. He gave me one of the plates and I smiled at him and I sat down at the table. Fabian got forks and syrup out for us and he brought them to the table. Fabian gave me a fork and I smiled at him. I reached for the syrup and put it on my pancakes. When I started eating my pancakes Fabian looked at me weirdly. "What?" "Nina are you ok?" Fabian asked. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said smiling. "Nina. Tell me the truth. Please?" "That's is the truth Fabian. I'm fine." I took Fabian's hand and smiled. Fabian stared at me and then he sighed. "Fine...but will you tell me if anything is wrong ever?" "Of course. I mean you are my husband and I want to be honest with you and I trust you." Fabian smiled and kissed my hand then he started to eat. Just then I got guilty not telling Fabian so I told him. "Amber told me that she would like us to have kids since she's pregnant and her kids and our kids can be friends. But...I was worried that it would be to early to have kids cause we just got married yesterday." Fabian took his hands in mine. "Nines...whenever you want kids...I'll want kids to." I smiled at Fabian. "Thanks Fabes...but I think we should wait a little bit to have kids...maybe a couple says...or more..." "Hey whenever your ready to have kids, I'll want kids to." I smiled at Fabian and I got up and kissed him. He kissed back and a minute later we broke. "Hey I forgot to show you something." Fabian said standing up. I stood up and Fabian led me to the back porch where their is a hot tub. "Very good touch." I said. Fabian laughed and then we walked back to eat breakfast.

After breakfast we went upstairs and we got dressed for the day. I put on a a sundress and I put my bathing suit underneath my sundress because I knew we were going to go somewhere like the beach or something. After I finished getting dressed Fabian was already dressed. He was on the bed waiting for me. I did my hair very quick putting it half up and then I walked over to the bed and got in it. "So what should we do today?" I asked. "Let's go snorkeling at Martina Beach today." "We could do that." I say nodding. "You don't want to do it don't you?" "No no I really want to. It'll be fun." Fabian nodded and we both got out of bed, walked downstairs, I grabbed my purse, Fabian grabbed his keys and we left.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Martina Beach. We parked with the other cars on the beach and we got up and we walked up to a guy. When he saw us he said, "Hello." "Hi." Nina and I said. "I'm Zachary." "I'm Nina." I said shaking his hand. "And I'm Fabian." Fabian said shaking Zachary's hand. Zachary smiled and said, "What brings you to Martina Beach?" "My wife and I are on our honeymoon and we both agreed on snorkeling so here we are." Fabian answered. Zachary nodded and said, "Follow me." Nina and I followed Zachary into a shop and he went to some wet suits. He turned around and he asked, "What are your sizes?" "8." Fabian answered. Zachary turned around and he searches for a size 8 wet suit and he tossed it to Fabian. Fabian caught it and Nina said, "I'm a size 6." Zachary nodded and he searched for a size 6 wet suit and when he found one he gave it to Nina. "Go put those wetsuits on and then I will give you your snorkeling masks." Fabian and I nodded and we went to the bathroom to put our wetsuits on. We put our clothes in Fabian's car and then we walked to Zachary. He had a bunch of masks for us and it took a couple of minutes to decide which mask we need but five minutes later we finally figured it out. Zachary led us outside and he led us to the water. "Are you two ready?" He asked. Fabian and I nodded and then Zachary said, "You can now jump in." Fabian and I did what he said and we both jumped in. We went to a really deep spot and we dived really really deep. We swam around the spot and we saw jellyfishes, sharks, squids, starfish, fishes, and nemos. This is really cool I thought. I saw Fabian smiling at me and I smiled back. A couple of minutes later we both resurfaced. We walked back on the beach beach and Zachary was their. "How was it?" "It was so cool!" I said. Fabian nodded in agreement. "I knew you would like it. Take off your wetsuits and return them where they were then you can pay." We nodded and then we went to Fabian's car and we got our clothes, changed out of our wetsuits and into our clothes, and put our wetsuits back. After that we went to Zachary who was standing behind a counter. "$30." Zachary said ringing us up. Fabian took out $30 and he handed it to Zachary. Zachary took the money and he said, "Have a wonderful day!" We smiled at him and we walked outside to the car. We got in the car and we drove off. On our way home I said, "I had so much fun." "Yeah I did to." Fabian said nodding in agreement. Their was silence for a couple of minutes until Fabian said, "Now what shall we do?" I thought about it for a minute and I said, "Well I am hungry." "How about we go home and have lunch and then we can relax on the beach?" Fabian suggested. "Ok." I said. We drove in silence all the way home. When we got home, we walked inside and we started making lunch. We made tuna sandwiches and we poured some fruit punch for us. (Ok I majorly messed up and I was supposed to put that Nina and Fabian had a balcony in their bedroom). We decided to eat on our bedroom balcony. After lunch we got towels and we went on the beach and we relaxed.

A couple of hours later we were getting ready to go out to dinner. I was already showered and I had on a long purple sparkly dress, purple sparkly shoes, a charm bracelet that said my name in gold letters that Fabian got for our two year anniversary, purple earrings, and my hair was braided and I put it on the side, and lastly I had a purple purse. Just then the bathroom door opened and out walked Fabian in a black suit, and black shoes. His hair was combed and it was looking sophisticated. When he saw me he smiled. "You look gorgeous." I blushed at his compliment and I said, "Well you look like a prince." Fabian blushed like I did and pecked my lips. "Where are we going out to eat?" I asked after we broke the kiss. "Señor Frog." Fabian answered. I nodded and Fabian and I turned off all the lights and Fabian grabbed the Jeep keys and we walked to the car, got in it, and drove away.

Ten minutes later we arrived at Señor Frog. We found a parking spot, got out, and we walked inside Señor Frog. When we got inside a waiter saw us and smiled. Fabian and I smiled at the waiter and she came up to us and asked, "Table for two?" We both nodded and the waiter grabbed two menus and said, "Follow me to your table." She started walking and we followed her to a two people seating. She put the menus down and we both sat down at separate sides. (They're seated at a booth). "Someone will serve you in a minute." We both nodded and the waiter walked away. We looked at our menus and a couple seconds later a waiter came up to us. "Hello my name is Taylor and I'll be your server tonight." We smiled at her and she said, "Can I start you off with drinks?" Fabian and I nodded and I said, "I'll have water please." I said. "Same." Fabian said. Taylor nodded and said, "Have you decided what you wanted to eat for dinner?" Fabian and I shook our heads and Taylor said, "I'll give you a couple of minutes to decided." Fabian and I nodded and Taylor walked off to get our drinks. Fabian and I continued to look at our menus. A couple seconds later Taylor brought us our drinks. We smiled at her and we continued to look at the menus, until I finally said, "Taylor I would like to have some pasta." Taylor nodded and she took my menu then she looked at Fabian. "I would like some pasta to." Taylor nodded and she took Fabian's menu and then she walked away. "Fabian why are you ordering the same things as me?" I asked. "I don't know probably because I want the same things as you." I looked at Fabian for a second and then I shook it off. I took a sip of my water and I said, "Tomorrow I think we should try parasailing." Fabian's face lit up and he said, "Yeah I was actually thinking the same thing as we were getting ready for dinner."But aren't you scared of heights?" "Not anymore." I nodded and then Fabian and I chatted for a little while. 45 minutes later Taylor brought us our food. She set our pastas down in front of us, Fabian and I said thank you, Taylor smiled, and she walked away. We both started to eat our pasta when she walked away. "Mmmmm. This pasta is good." I nodded in agreement and we both finished up our pasta chatting a little bit also. When we were all finished, Taylor came up to us. "We're finished." Taylor nodded and walked to get our check. Fabian pulled out his wallet and Taylor came back with our check. She put it down and then she walked away. Fabian looked at the check and pulled out money. Taylor came back and she took the money, walked away, and came back with change and a receipt and gave it to Fabian. "Have a wonderful night." Taylor said smiling. "You to." Fabian and I said together at the same time. Fabian put the change and receipt in his wallet and we both got up and walked out of the restaurant, got in the car, and drove away.

When we arrived home, Fabian and I went upstairs to our room. I fell onto the bed exhausted. "Tired?" Fabian said. "Very. Today was a long and fun day." Fabian nodded in agreement and he laid on the bed. "Wanna go for a walk?" Fabian said a second later. "Sure. But I'm gonna get comfortable clothes on." "Me to." Fabian and I both got out of bed, got clothes, put them on, and then we went on a walk. While we were walking the sun was setting. I smiled at the sunset and I said, "Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Fabian looked at the sunset and nodded. "Yeah it is." I stopped and said, "Let's watch it." Fabian nodded and I sat down on the sand. Fabian sat down also and wrapped an arm around my waist. I got out my phone and took a picture of the sunset and then sent it to all my American friends, my parents, and Amber, Alfie, Joy, Mick, Jerome, Mara, Patricia and Eddie. Then I put my phone away and I laid my head on Fabian's shoulder. After the sunset, we continued on our walk and then we went back to the house, and went to bed.


End file.
